Gaining Perspective
by R. E. Lyngard
Summary: The anointment of Pumyra, Bengali, and Lynx-O as ThunderCats. Story is told in a unique way for this author, taking the point of view of characters through the ThunderCat anointment and aftermath. Aftermath up.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing for the ThunderCats. This is also my first attempt at trying a different writing style. _

_I've decided to take a scene that I've written and present it through each character's perspective. The first chapter (prologue) is the scene written entirely in third person. The subsequent chapters will be in first person from the point of view of each character and perhaps some peripheral characters as well – it will detail events leading up to the prologue, interpretation of the prologue, and a conclusion. _

_I'm aiming for a Boom Town feel. I'm hoping it will give insight into how I interpret the characters for readers as well as show how things can be so very different even through eyewitness accounts. After all perception is 99 reality. We'll see how it turns out together._

_Aside: It's been a long time since I've seen TCats, and I only got to see the first season and later movies. I'm basing this storyline right after ThunderCats Ho! The only deviation I plan on entering is having MummRa's perspective (after the movie he was supposed to be gone – yeah right). Let me know what you think._

**Gaining Perspective**

_**Prologue**_

Outside the great Cat's Lair, numerous mini-lights twinkled in a breeze blowing through the trees. Ribbons festooned around every pillar and hung in swags around every opening: door, window, and alcove. There was a heady sent of fresh flowers and sumptuous foods ranging from the savory to the sweet. Standing in a semicircle on a dais also decorated with lights, ribbons and flowers stood the occupants of the Lair surrounded by all of the Third Earth friends that had made the acquaintance of the feline creatures from the long destroyed planet, Thundera.

The party was in honor of the three new Thunderians to be named Thundercats by Lord Lion-O. Lynx-O, Bengali, and Pumyra stood with the other Thunderian nobles glasses raised in their honor as the leader of the ThunderCats finished his toast.

"And so my friends, it is with great joy I welcome the newest members of the ThunderCat family. I know that the roads we have all traveled have not been kind, but I believe that as long as the Code lives, we will continue to reunite our people." A murmur of agreement rose through the crowd and a clinking of glasses exchanging the sentiment rang through the ensemble.

Lion-O extended the mystical Sword of Omens toward the red badges that each of the new members wore. "ThunderCats, Ho!" he cried as the sweeping black cougar head flashed from the sword and emblazoned itself on the three disks. "As Lord of the ThunderCats and in Truth, Justice, Honor, and Loyalty, I name thee ThunderCat, Lynx-O, ThunderCat, Bengali, and ThunderCat, Pumyra."

"Ho!" the trio cried in response. A cheer rang through the air as the three new members accepted their new status and duties as ThunderCats.

"Well, now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started," Lion-O suggested and was quickly rewarded with the sounds of a Berbil symphony playing festive music.

"Pumyra, may I have this dance?" the lion asked the young puma still standing in front of him on the platform.

Pumyra's face already flushed with the excitement of becoming a ThunderCat heated into a full blush at Lion-O's request. But, she still rewarded him with a small curtsy of acceptance and took his large hand as he led her to a cordoned area designated for dancing.

Taking Lion-O's lead, the other ThunderCats moved to mingle with their guests and officially recognize the newest members. While Cheetara headed to the refreshment table to check on the beverages, Tygra and Panthro brought the Queen of the Warrior Women, Willa, and her sister, Nayda up on the platform and introduced them to Bengali and Lynx-O.

"It is an honor to meet you." Lynx-O said with a small bow taking the queen's hand in the two of his.

"The honor is ours. Today is indeed a great day for Third Earth," replied the queen.

"Have you had the opportunity to visit the Treetop Kingdom?" Nayda asked watching the white tiger.

"We've been rather limited in our treks on Third Earth," answered Bengali in a baritone so rich it almost sounded like a growl.

The festivities encompassed the crowd of well wishers and Thunderians alike. There had been far too little time to celebrate keeping constantly on guard for mutant attacks or MummRa's evil tactics in acquiring the Sword of Omens. However, with the Star of Thundera trapping the Ancient Spirit of Evil, the mummy was no longer a threat, and with their main strategist gone, the mutants would certainly not be in a position to cause problems – at least not tonight.

A slight flurry of activity near the refreshment table caught Tygra's eye. Lion-O was handing glasses filled with fermented, sparkling candyfruit juice to Pumyra and Cheetara and saving one for himself. Smiling, the leader raised his glass to the two females and said something that was unintelligible from Tygra's vantage point.

A frown crossed the cheetah's face, and she put her glass down forcefully on the table. "She is not and never will be my sister!" came the snarl from the spotted one as she pivoted on one heel and stormed out of the party, now morbidly silent.


	2. Tygra

**Chapter One**

_**Tygra**_

It had been a long time since I had visited the storage closet deep inside the Lair. I had only come into this room once before to retrieve the time capsule and give it to Lion-O so he might remember what Thundera was like. I was charged to be the Lord of the ThunderCats advisor and mentor. I was also charged to be the second in command if something were to happen to that leader. Thank Jaga, Lion-O had grown into his new adult body quickly. It wasn't an easy task to jump more than a decade in mind and spirit to keep up with one's body. I was proud to see his accomplishments; it made me feel like I had done my duty, kept my word. While I am still Lion-O's trusted advisor, I am much more now; we are friends, brothers not in the sense of clanship but in the spirit of Thundera.

Ah ha! There they are. I pulled out three ruby colored disks from one of the bins at the bottom of a pile of items we had rescued from the flagship after crash landing on this planet. Jaga had entrusted these emblems to Lion-O and being that I was his primary guardian at the time, me. I had been skeptical about the disks. Seeing our fleet attacked by the mutants destroying ship after ship, I had feared that we would never need them. I guess, if we were to have offspring, they would need recognition of their heritage, but six of us, three mere children at the time, carrying on the legacy of an entire race was too much for my scientific mind to accept as possible. The inbreeding would be our downfall – how could a race survive on so few?

I could feel a satisfied smile playing on my face. It would not come to that. There were Thunderians who had survived the massacre. Yes, we were scattered, but we were not the last of our kind. Finally, I held more than a diminishing hope. The faint threads of intuition that my clansmen, my family away from the ThunderCats, had survived blossomed into full-fledged knowledge that not only was it more than a possibility it was more likely a reality. These small red circles in my hand were more than symbolic recognition of fellow ThunderCats; they were the promise that a society would rise again from the ashes of tragedy.

I heard a soft click as the door to my storage room opened and the soft footfall of someone entering. I didn't need to even turn around to recognize who it was. "Hello, Cheetara," I greeted her. One didn't spend years in cramped quarters and not recognize scents and nuances of gait in others.

"Tygra," Cheetara answered with what sounded like surprise in her voice. Did she not realize that I was here? She of all of the others would be the last to be caught off guard. "I'm glad I caught you."

I turned and regarded my companion of so many years. For the longest time, she had been the only female among us. I'm sure Wily Kit would take offense to that thought. But, Cheetara was the only adult female; Kit, though growing older, was still a kitten. For a while, Cheetara was the only chance that we would be able to repopulate our people. Panthro and I had never acted upon the orders of Jaga to continue our race partly because we never had the chance. Ever since we crashed on this world, we had been fighting for our very survival – food, shelter, safety – survival of generations to come had always been an afterthought. Of course, if I were honest with myself, I would acknowledge that there were other reasons. Rather than dwell on those, however, I chose to investigate why the cheetah had sought me out. "What's up?" I asked seeing her stare at the three ruby saucers I was still holding in my hands.

The cheetah blinked at me a look crossing her lovely features before being driven away with a carefully contrived neutral expression. "I want to volunteer for watch during the inaugurations."

Even for one so swift on her feet, the words tumbled quickly from her lips as if speed would make them more acceptable. I looked at her long and hard trying to decide what was really going on. On a hunch, I asked, "Did you have a vision?"

Cheetara's eyes widened for a moment in surprise at what I had said before she denied my observation. "No, no, nothing like that. I just thought that with all the festivities we'd be a little shorthanded. I wanted to let you know that if the shift was still open, I could take it."

"Nonsense," I replied placing the inactivated emblems in a pouch I had brought with me to store them until the ceremony. "Snarfer has agreed to monitor the system during the anointment ritual and reception following. You won't have to volunteer your services until the two am shift," I finished with a wink.

"Ah, Lion-O," I greeted catching sight of the young lion glancing through the doorway.

"Tygra, am I glad to find you."

"Seems that I've been lost by several of you in the past few hours," I smiled looking back at Cheetara who still wore an expression on her face that I had not identified. Unfortunately, I was late and did not have time to coax out what was bothering her.

"Can we talk on the way over? I've got to help Panthro with the sound system."

"Uh, well, sure, I guess. I just wanted to go over my toast with someone."

For all of Lion-O's presence, I still found it amusing that he would worry over public speaking. Hiding a grin behind a pseudo-cough, I glanced back at Cheetara. She still looked like she needed to talk to someone. Deciding to solve two problems at once, I slid by the lion and started out of the room. "Then, I think, Cheetara is the perfect person to use as a sounding board."

-------------------------

The night was glorious all of the little touches had been completed to make the appointment of new ThunderCats perfect. Even the weather that had been threatening a summer thunderstorm had apparently agreed not to ruin the festivities. In my mind, I had been silently counting the lull between lightning and the low rumbling of thunder to calculate the distance of the storm to the Lair. The storm was definitely headed away from us. No rain, instead, we would have the treat of a rain-cooled breeze to staunch the extreme heat that we had been having of late.

I watched the inauguration of the Thunderians with interest and more than a little pride. Lion-O's speech had been very fitting, and it was obvious that the audience had approved not only of his words but also of our new allies. I did notice that Cheetara had been more reserved than usual and wondered for a moment whether Lion-O had managed to find out what was troubling her. I clinked my glass with hers, but she avoided my questioning gaze. I would have to talk with her after the ceremony.

"Let's get this party started." I heard Lion-O say and music started immediately. Taking Pumyra as his first dance partner was a stroke of genius on the lion's part. I couldn't think of a better way to solidify the bond of partnership among us. I turned to talk to Cheetara, but she had already moved away it appeared to help Snarf with the refreshments. I contemplated following when a soft, human hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hi, Tygra." A soft lilting voice called my name.

Looking into the beaming face of Nayda, all thoughts of Cheetara vanished from my mind. The warrior woman looked amazing. Well, she always looked fantastic, but tonight she was wearing a dress. I can already hear Kit correcting me in my head, _gown, Tygra._ Not the cumbersome formalwear that would look like some kind of royal vestiges, although given her title, that would have been just as appropriate, but a form fitting black dress with a slit up the side that would make Snarfer blush. Realizing that I hadn't said anything in a few minutes but was staring like an idiot, I finally answered. "Nayda, so good of you to come."

She laughed softly and continued, "For a moment, I wondered if you had forgotten me."

"Impossible," I replied more quickly and adamantly than I should have. Covering, I chose to initiate opening a conversation. "So what do you think?"

"Amazing. I haven't had the opportunity to be in the Lair's courtyard before. The Treetop Kingdom is pretty far away from here – and we certainly haven't had much time for a social calendar."

"Have you met Lynx-O and Bengali?"

"Not yet, will you introduce me?"

"Certainly." My feelings for Nayda were complicated. Of all of the people and creatures on Third Earth, I feel that I have gotten to know her the best. Kit and Kat had asked me if I would pursue a relationship with her after the whole invisibility fiasco. I am certainly charmed by her. And, there is a very real physical attraction, but that is all there is to it. That is, all I can let be to it. "Panthro, why don't you bring Willa, and we can introduce Lynx-O and Bengali to the Warrior Maidens.

"Lynx-O, Bengali, may I present you with Willa, Queen of the Warrior Maidens and her sister Nayda."

"It is an honor to meet you." Lynx-O said with a small bow taking the queen's hand in the two of his.

"The honor is ours. Today is indeed a great day for Third Earth," replied the queen. Was it my imagination or did Willa actually look comfortable with a male holding her hand?

"Have you had the opportunity to visit the Treetop Kingdom?" Nayda asked Bengali. I felt a slight stirring of jealously which I had no right to feel at the interest Nayda was paying to my cousin.

"We've been rather limited in our treks on Third Earth," answered Bengali. I glanced at Nayda who didn't even flinch at the roughness in the white tiger's voice.

I stopped listening to the conversation, which sounded like Nayda was inviting Bengali for a personal tour of her home and took a few minutes to enjoy the merriment surrounding me. Remembering the lack of enthusiasm Cheeetara had expressed for the party, I scanned the area for her and found her standing with Lion-O and Pumyra. Lion-O was serving drinks apparently for another more private toast.

I saw an incongruous frown darken Cheetara's face. She slammed her glass down onto the tabletop sloshing the contents into a large red stain on the white tablecloth.

"Uh oh," I breathed quickly and excused myself from my group. I was on a mission to diffuse the cheetah or at least redirect her, but as with everything involving Cheetara, I was too slow.

"She is not and never will be my sister!" came the snarl from the spotted one as she pivoted on one heel and stormed out of the party, brushing by me.

"Cheetara." I called as she blew past me looking for some kind of hesitation and finding none.

I glanced back to Pumyra who had taken the brunt of the cheetah's unexplained outburst. She stood very still with her hand fingering a gold band around her neck that before tonight I had never seen. Bengali had approached her from behind and offered a gentle arm across her shoulder. The puma accepted the comfort from her friend and appeared to be weathering the altercation better than I would have expected.

Lion-O, on the other hand, looked both stunned with concern and angry at the scene of which he had unwittingly been a part. Suddenly, he was on the move following the angry path that Cheetara had taken. I stepped in front of his path to stop him.

"I'm going after her," he told me the quietness in his voice a contrast to the emotions playing vividly across his face.

"I think it would be for the best if I went."

"This concerns me too."

He did have a point. He had been the one to set Cheetara off, and I didn't think that he would sit back and let me handle it completely. I still wasn't sure that two against one was the best course of action, though. Going against my better judgment, I acquiesced, "Let's go!"


	3. Panthro

**Chapter Two**

_**Panthro**_

The smell of lubricant, thundrillium exhaust fumes, and solvents greeted my nose as I slid through the half-opened door to the vehicle bay. I had been itching all night to get into the bay and thoroughly go over the ThunderTank, but preparations for today's inaugurations and watch duty had kept me from her.

This was the first chance I had had to see her since the battle. That dang-blasted mutant, RatarO, had done a number on my baby. I swallowed additional curses before vocalizing them as my hand slid along the deep scratches and dents marring her side. My work of art, of beauty, desperately needed some personal attention. Not only cosmetically but her guts of wire and mechanical systems had been severely damaged, fried in places, as well. It would take some time to fix her up.

I walked to the wall of my shop and pulled a cart already laden with tools to help with the system repairs. I would have to take care of that trauma before I could clean her up and make her beautiful again. My eye caught the corner of some schematic drawings that Tygra must have laid out some time yesterday. He had mentioned that he had had an inspiration for a second Lair, a tower, which could handle the long-range sectors that were almost impossible to monitor from here. I flipped through the pages and found an interesting contraption with specifications drawn obviously to help Lynx-O. In the details section, Tygra had written _"Braille Board."_ Although intrigued, I slid the drawings to a nearby table and pulled my cart to the side of the ThunderTank.

Glancing at the rays of sunlight just starting to lighten the pre-dawn sky, I shrugged off my shoulder spikes and winced slightly as my cracked ribs reminded me that I was still healing. Pulling out a rolling backboard and grabbing a shop light and a few wrenches and wire cutters, I gingerly slid myself, still mindful of the ache from my chest, under the carriage of the tank.

I'm not sure how much time had passed when I noticed a subtle shift in the scents of the hangar, a faint female pheromone mingling with the air. I also heard a soft clink of metal on metal and the footfalls of someone much smaller than I moving objects in my garage. I debated a few moments whether to shove myself from my task and greet my uninvited guest or to pretend that I didn't notice her presence and hope that she would take note and be on her way. A not so restrained ache in my side made the decision for me; I needed a break anyway.

Sliding out from under the tank, I glanced out the bay and noticed the sun was very high in the sky. A slight rumble in my stomach reminded me that the bread fruit muffin I had pilfered off the tray Snarf was setting up for Lion-O's breakfast could not stave off hunger any longer. A grating of metal being pulled across more metal turned my attention back to my visitor. In a darkened corner of the vehicle bay, Cheetara was struggling to move a case of unpurified thundrillium ore off of another container.

I saw the precarious shift in weight as the heavy thundrillium receptacle moved too far off its fulcrum and began to lean dangerously into the cheetah. I moved. A second later I had pushed Cheetara to the side of relative safety and carried the whole weight of the container on my left shoulder. I grunted with effort and pain from the load pressing on damaged bone. Shoving hard and with Cheetara's hands guiding the carton, I righted the load and pushed it off the bin that she had been trying to free.

"Panthro, are you all right?" Cheetara's voice held a note of concern for me. Obviously, I must have looked less than stellar and the arm I brought to cushion my side had given away some of my discomfort.

"What the blazes are you doing?" I heard myself roar using the anger to mask my aggravated injury.

"I needed to get into this carton," she replied indicating the bin beneath where the thundrillium had originally lain.

I recognized the markings on the container and grimaced with irritation. She had risked herself and me, for that matter, for this, a container that held the impurities that ran off from the thundrillium after it had been processed. Gold, again, I should have known. What the cheetah saw in this low conducting junk was beyond my comprehension. As far as I could tell, it held no mechanical value. Sure, it had come in handy to pay off the Enflamer, a mercenary it turned out, to re-forge the Sword of Omens, but its value had been in a commodity that was incongruous to its properties.

"And, what are you planning on doing with it this time?" I asked curiously as I massaged the ache to a manageable twinge. If Pumyra saw me, she would drag me back to sickbay.

"A special project."

"Special, huh?" I noticed a look of unhappiness cross her face before she looked back at me.

"You are okay, aren't you?" a slight tinge of worry mixed with sadness tinted her voice.

"I'm fine," I assured her accepting the fact she was being evasive for her own reasons. "What about you, are you all right?"

Cheetara waved off my concern. "I'm not the one who got hit with a ton of ore."

"No," I agreed," but you do look like you are still shouldering that weight. What's wrong?"

She actually looked like she might answer my question for a moment. But, instead, she turned and opened the carton of gold. She pulled a few large chunks of the metallic rock and pushed the lid closed again. "I've got a lot to do before tonight. Might I borrow your smelting equipment?"

_Tonight!_ I had almost forgotten. Tygra and I needed to finish the placement of the sound system. I had been so wrapped up with my repairs that time had gotten away from me. I glanced again at the sunlight dappled with clouds filtering into the bay; it was well past noon. I needed to wash up, grab some food, and finish the wiring for the speakers. "The bay's all yours."

I was almost out the door, when I heard Cheetara call me. "Panthro?" I looked at her and saw the same sad look cross her face once again. I stopped and waited for her to continue not wanting to break the mood that apparently had inspired her to speak with me. She hesitated, and I walked back to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to encourage her to look at me and to continue.

"Thanks," she smiled at me choosing once again the path of silence as to what had been bothering her for several days now.

"Any time," I answered with a slight squeeze of her shoulder to let her know that if she ever wanted to confide I was here. I headed out once again half expecting her to call me back, but she didn't.

-------------------------

A cooling breeze wafted across the short fur of my face as I stood with my comrades to honor and greet the newest members of our finally expanding family. I could feel the grin spreading on my face as I listened to Lion-O's speech. We were surviving. Against all odds, we were surviving and now multiplying. The possibility that my clan members still remained even in the deepest reaches of space brought such a sense of hope, I thought for a moment I might roar with triumph.

I glanced at my old friends. Tygra was sporting a smile that I'm sure mirrored my own. If Kit and Kat felt any more exuberance, I'm sure that they would be cartwheeling across the stage. As it were, they were so antsy they were fidgeting. I saw the proud grin of Snarf as he watched Lion-O deliver a message of hope and promise to our allies and friends. Cheetara stood quiet and beautiful as always. Her amber eyes were shining with pride mixed with another emotion, and a neutral smile graced her face.

We all participated in the formalities of recognizing Pumyra, Bengali, and Lynx-O. The most awe inspiring moment was the creation of the ThunderCat symbol on the blank emblems that each of the initiates wore. Every time I saw the honor of being a ThunderCat bestowed upon another Thunderian, I was blown away. It had been a long time since I had seen the ceremony completed. The last time I had witnessed such a phenomenon had been Cheetara's induction back on Thundera, a lifetime ago. She obviously was remembering the same event. I watched as she surreptitiously brushed a tear from her cheek. Lion-O's voice took my attention back to the inauguration.

"Well, now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started," Lion-O cued the Robears to begin playing festive music. I watched Lion-O bow to Pumyra and lead her to the dance floor to bring the celebration into full swing.

The music reminded me of the fall harvest festival, and that mixed with a particularly strong gust of wind laden with the aroma of food caused my empty stomach to murmur in anticipation of sustenance. I was about to head to the buffet as Cheetara had done when Willa stopped me.

"What a grand day, Panthro. You and the rest of the ThunderCats must be so proud to have found more of your kind."

The Queen of the Warrior Maidens was never one to mince words. I knew she had been skeptical of us when we had first barged onto her planet. I also knew her distrust had been mollified by our aid to her people and in particular by Tygra. Thinking of my striped friend, I found him already engaged in conversation with Nayda.

"We are indeed," I replied to Willa carefully weighing her words. A quick smile came to her lips as she watched me in return. "What?" Willa's smile widened, and I watched her incline her head in the direction of Tygra and Nayda.

Tygra must have sensed our gazes because he turned to me and said, "Panthro, why don't you bring Willa, and we can introduce Lynx-O and Bengali to the Warrior Maidens."

Willa and I met Tygra and Nayda on the platform where Bengali and Lynx-O still stood with a small group that Wily Kit and Wily Kat were introducing to them. As soon as the well-wishers moved through the semi-receiving line, Tygra introduced, "Lynx-O, Bengali, may I present you with Willa, Queen of the Warrior Maidens and her sister Nayda."

"It is an honor to meet you." Lynx-O said with a small bow taking the queen's hand in the two of his. I watched Willa's face expecting caution and perhaps aloofness

"The honor is ours. Today is indeed a great day for Third Earth," replied the queen, much to my surprise, squeezing the lynx's hand warmly in her own.

"Have you had the opportunity to visit the Treetop Kingdom?" I heard Nayda ask Bengali curiously.

"We've been rather limited in our treks on Third Earth," answered the white tiger seeming slightly embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. Like Tygra, I noticed that Bengali wasn't one who thrived in the limelight.

As Nayda and Willa engaged in a pleasant conversation with our new members, I leaned back and surveyed the crowd of friends and allies. Another stiff breeze carrying the scent of rich foods reached my nose and reminded me of my earlier mission. I turned to the buffet table and caught sight of the elusive Cheetara conversing with Lion-O and Pumyra at the beverage station.

Lion-O was handing his last glass of refreshment to Cheetara and preparing for a small toast. Not willing to intrude on the trio, I scanned the food station and caught site of Snarf having trouble placing another arrangement of various fruits at the end of the buffet. Excusing myself, I went to offer the small creature a hand.

I had just steadied the tray from falling to the floor when I heard a vicious snarl. "She is not and never will be my sister!" Whirling around to face the owner of the growl, I saw Cheetara push past Tygra and flee into the Lair.

"What in the world has gotten into her?" Snarf bristled at my feet sounding as stunned as I felt at a scene that I knew Cheetara never would have made in public.

I looked back to those remaining at the site of the confrontation. Bengali had offered Pumyra a comforting shoulder on which to lean. Instead of embarrassment, I caught the look of concern on her face for her upset friend. One of her fingers grazed a golden band around her throat bringing clarity to me of Cheetara's earlier strange behavior.

Suddenly, Lion-O was on the move. He was also obviously upset and angry. Tygra stepped in front of him to mediate. I was too far from them to overhear what they said. Then, excusing themselves, they followed Cheetara's flight into the Lair.

"That can't be good," muttered Snarf only loud enough for me to hear. I found myself agreeing with him silently. Cornering Cheetara one-on-one was hard enough, but I didn't envy them when they both found her. When it came to fight or flight tendencies where Cheetara was concerned, I knew from firsthand experiences, the woman would fight.

"Come on, Snarf, damage control time," I reminded him and moved to the Robear band that had long since fallen silent.

"All right, guys and ma'am," I amended to include Belle, "how about something festive?" As I heard what sounded like a mechanical murmur of agreement followed by the sound of music resuming, I continued to the rest of the ThunderCats still gathered in a small group.

"Pumyra," I offered my hand, "I do believe they are playing our song." The puma shyly took my hand in acceptance, and I pulled her to the dance floor relieved to see Bengali and Nayda and Willa and Lynx-O copy my lead. Soon all of the guests had resumed the party, the incident with Cheetara fading.

Moving into the second song with Pumyra, I finally asked her. "Are you all right?"

Pumyra looked at me fully in the face. She wore no expression of hurt feelings only concern. "You shouldn't worry for me, Panthro, but for Cheetara."

I slowed to almost a standstill with her. "Why do you say that?"

"It isn't for me to say," the puma replied as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" the rich almost growl of Bengali's request sounded more like an order, but I was getting used to his brusqueness.

"Indeed," I agreed and switched to Nayda. Nayda and I danced in companionable silence. If I were to hazard a guess our thoughts were probably very much in parallel, each of us wondering how Tygra and Lion-O were fairing.

-------------------------

_Author's Note: All right dear readers, trying to see how I'm doing here. Like it – hate it, curious or not? I'm also trying to see which character should be written next. I'm leaning toward Lion-O. Cheetara is obviously the last chapter, but do you wish to see anyone else's perspective - MummRa, Pumyra, Lynx-O, Bengali, other peripheral character? Let me know. –Regards, RL_


	4. Pumyra

**Chapter Three**

_**Pumyra**_

Rolling to my side, I opened my eyes to constant darkness. There was no natural, ambient light of stars or moonscape shining in my room to indicate the time or place. Sighing, I pushed myself to my elbows and glanced at the chronometer set on the nightstand. The illuminated dial indicated only five minutes from the last time I had questioned the hour. Using the green glow filtering from the timepiece, I looked at the shadows finally taking shape. Next to the nightstand, I could make out the bulky shape of a headboard anchoring a mattress to the wall. The only other object creating a shadow in the room, other than myself, was the practically empty wardrobe case positioned against the wall directly opposite the bed.

_Tomorrow,_ I promised myself. I would try and last the night on the bed tomorrow. When Snarf had shown me my room in the Lair for the first time, I had such high hopes of lying on the comfortable mattress made from some soft materials given to the ThunderCats by the Wollos. The mattress was indeed luxurious compared to the simple woven mat that I had been sleeping on since reaching Third Earth. Yet, every night I would find myself longing for that simple mat, and in the end, I would give in and curl up on the floor. Perhaps, it was loneliness that drove me to the ground. I no longer had the familiar scents of my constant companions, Lynx-O and Bengali, nor their sleeping sounds to lull me off to a comfortable respite. Instead, I was resigned to the memories I had collected on that woven fabric.

Stretching to standing, I pushed back my hair from my face and opened the shutters from the large window occupying the other wall of my domicile. Clouds scooted across the sky making the slight illumination from the moon and stars murky and uncertain, much like my mood, I supposed.

I couldn't decide if it were excitement or trepidation that I felt at the festivities meant to honor us this night. I was so very proud to be named a ThunderCat. My family had never been in the line of Pumas to be considered to act as nobles to the ThunderCat guard. We were healers, trained to be physicians to the populace of Thundera. Unfortunately, I had never had the chance to finish my training in the Court of Healers. Thundera's demise had seen those dreams destroyed with her. Yet, here I was an invited guest of Cat's Lair and tonight an official noble of Thundera, a ThunderCat. My life's role would change; my fear was what that change might be.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the wardrobe case and opened the doors. To my surprise, several outfits hung neatly on hangers and pairs of matching boots lined the floor underneath them. I was astounded to see so many pieces of clothing in one place. Garments had not been common on most of Thundera nor necessary for those that lived in the great city or within the wall of the Cat's Lair. However, in outlying villages, like my own, clothing had offered some protection against the weather especially during the mercurial winter months.

Since our forced exodus from Thundera, I had been making due with the clothes that I had literally on my back. Robear Bob had given me some fabric when we first landed on the island, but since I didn't have the seamstress skills for tailoring anything more elaborate, I had crafted a simple sleeping wrap for myself, which doubled as a robe when I was washing my clothes.

I fingered the well-worn fabric of the skirt that hung on the first hangar. It was faded from use, the sun, and washings too numerous to count. There were various segments that had obviously been mended. This was my original outfit. I felt moisture burn my eyes and blinked it away as I looked at the other five outfits hanging in the closet along with two formal robes obviously for more official ceremonies. I was touched that some one would go to all of this trouble for me, but even more so, that the same person would not throw out the old worn outfit that I had not realized until this moment I had attached such significance. In the small drawer case residing within the main wardrobe case, I found several additional sleeping wraps and a large robe from the same terrycloth material the Lair's towels were made. Carefully, I moved my old raiment from the hangar, folded it, and placed it in the empty bottom drawer. Then, I pulled the first new outfit from the rack. Seeing a small piece of paper pinned to the front, I paused.

_Dear Pumyra, _I read, _I hope you like these bodice and skirts. Snarf and I worked hard trying to compliment your existing style, color, and fabric. We are very excited to welcome you to our family. Sincerely, Kit._

This time a stray tear did escape from the corner of my eye. All of the ThunderCats had gone to great lengths to welcome us, but it had been WilyKit who had made me feel like family. And, now this gift…if my sister had survived the explosion of Thundera, I could only hope that she would be like Kit.

Pushing such bittersweet memories away, I removed my wrap and tried on the new clothes. They fit perfectly, probably even better than my old ones. I had lost some weight since fleeing Thundera. It happens when your meals go from meats to mainly vegetarian fare. And, although my lifestyle on Thundera had not been extravagant, surviving on an uncharted, mostly primitive planet removes all chance of excess.

I wrapped the sash of my pellet pouch around my waist and followed suit with my sling. I finished the ensemble with an armband I wore high on my left arm. It had been a gift from my father when I had been accepted into the Court of Healers, and it was the only item I possessed from my family and Thundera. The last item I chose to put on was an abalone shell necklace that Bengali had helped me craft from our time on the island. Peering at my reflection, I nodded in approval. I would at least look the part of a Thunderian noble.

Knowing that more sleep was an impossible task for me, I tiptoed, mindful of the young hour, down the hall past the sleeping quarters of the rest of the ThunderCats. As I made my way toward the kitchen, I decided that today would be as good as any other to make a mark on the lab that had been designated a sickbay.

Apparently, I was not the only early riser in the Lair this morning. I caught the site of Panthro's silhouette in the door backing surreptitiously from the kitchen. As he silently closed the door, I tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he swung around, and I came face to face with a panther trying to decide whether to fight or flee.

"Woah, easy there!" I breathed backing slightly away from him. "Just wanted to see what you were doing." I saw recognition dawn on him and was relieved to see him stand down.

"By Jaga's ghost! Pumyra, are you trying to kill me?"

"That wouldn't be very good for business," I smiled and noted how he still held an arm in protection around his ribs. "Still giving you some pain?"

"Nah, just acts up in times of stress."

"What were you doing in there?"

Panthro gave me a sheepish grin and held up two breadfruit muffins he still clutched in his other hand. "Snarf's in there cooking up a storm for Lion-O's breakfast and getting things prepared for tonight. I thought, I'd get a jump on the morning and help myself before heading to the vehicle bay."

"Well, at least, you're not outright skipping breakfast. You know, I should probably look at those ribs and re-tape them before you go around putting the tank back together again."

"How about you just give me a visual now, and I share," he bartered holding out one of the pastries as collateral.

"I'll take you up on the breakfast," I replied taking one of the proffered morsels, and lacing my hand through his arm, I pulled him in the direction of sickbay. "And you can take a quick detour to the lab with me. I promise I can re-tape those ribs and still leave you plenty of time to work on the tank." I felt Panthro grudgingly follow along as we made our way to the lift that led to the lab.

"Is this really necessary," the panther grumbled watching me pull strips of fabric and a roll of adhesive from the supply chest.

"Eat your breakfast," I commanded taking care to keep my tone light. I removed the older bandages and pulled a full spectrum light from a drawer to get a better look at the bruising around his ribs. There was a full array of colors taking up residence in the coal gray fur of his chest. The swelling had not gotten any worse although I was disappointed that the improvement did not appear to be significant either.

"Am I going to live?" Panthro asked teasingly.

"For the time being," I replied in the same teasing tone he had used and quickly immobilized the still healing bones with new bandages. "These fractured and bruised ribs shouldn't kill you, only make you stronger as long as you let them heal and don't put any excessive stress on them. I'll clear you for light duty, but no sparring, and definitely, no heavy lifting!"

"Yes, ma'am."

It appeared that Panthro couldn't get out of the lab fast enough. By the time I had turned around from putting away my supplies, I was alone. I shook my head; panthers were the worst patients perhaps because they were known mostly for their lack of patience. I couldn't help but grin at my pun as I turned back to the supply cabinet to organize and classify the materials that we had in abundance or not at all.

Several hours later, I looked at the list I had compiled and was disheartened. The lab was state of the art by most clinics standards. There were computers designed for complicated comparison analyses, equipment maintained for life saving measures, and machines designated to run a spectrum of tests. But for all its mechanical wizardry, the lab was lacking herbal poultices, analgesics, and other medicines that were required for a well-stocked sickbay. Sure, there were basic medical supplies, most of which could be found in a completely stocked first aid kit.

It wasn't anyone's fault. Tygra had the analytical mind to prepare the machines, but he wasn't trained in supplements and herbal remedies. Only a healer had that knowledge. Suddenly, it dawned on me. What the ThunderCats lacked was a member skilled in healing practices both from ancient Thundera as well as in-field triage. And. although I hadn't completed my official training, I could be that member, the Healer. The full knowledge of my role hit me like a ton of thundrillium, and I'm sure I was a sight standing in the middle of the room for a full minute with my mouth hanging open.

"Pumyra?" a voice sounded from the threshold of the door to the sickbay followed by a hesitant tap on the doorframe. Snapping myself from my revelation, I looked up into the concerned face of Cheetara peering at me from the doorway. "Are you all right?" the cheetah continued looking at me worriedly.

"That's my line," I retorted playfully and motioned for her to enter the room. "What can I do for you?"

She was obviously anxious. She entered the room and completed a full pass of the perimeter before stopping at her starting point and crossing her arms across her chest in an unconscious but definitely defensive posture. I waited. One of the hardest lessons to learn as a healer is the art of turning silence to your advantage. Most times people seek a healer for physical reasons other times not so much.

Finally, Cheetara found a place to start. "Been doing a little rearranging?"

I knew that the conversation she wanted to have with me had nothing to do with the arrangement of materials in the room, but I went ahead and humored her anyway. "Just detailing a supply list so far. All of the equipment is in pristine condition. Doesn't look like it's been used much."

"No," Cheetara agreed softly a strange look crossing her face, "we've been lucky."

I figured there was a different story to be told here as well, but I didn't press. Of all of the ThunderCats, Cheetara had been the most aloof. I know she was pleased to have another female with whom to talk. Thundera knows, after being stranded with males for so long, I too craved female interaction. But, I was also under the impression that Cheetara might not be ready for such companionship.

Originally, I had thought her jealous of the split attention we were bound to cause among the males. But, later, I realized those suppositions were my own insecurities not something she was projecting. Now, I just gauged her to be guarded.

Pulling herself from a reverie I was not privy to nor invited, Cheetara changed tactics with me. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tonight."

"I think so; I can't think of anything that I need. I'm just going to keep busy fulfilling the herbal wish list I made."

Cheetara nodded her head. "I imagine that we are lacking in a number of medicines. You might try the Keepers of the Unicorn Forest if you are looking for something in particular. They seem to know where the majority of the forest offerings are. Kit and Kat made the acquaintance of a creature called Cudi a while ago. She seems to have a vast knowledge of the herbs that grow naturally on Third Earth and may be able to lend some assistance as well."

"I'll make sure to try both of those suggestions. I also have alerted Nayda of the Warrior Maidens. Tygra thought she would be a good guide as well."

"Yes, she will. She'll know what places in particular to avoid." Cheetara still looked as if she wanted to speak to me.

"Is there something else?" I prompted gently trying to coax her confidence.

It looked as if the cheetah were gathering her courage, but at the last moment, her eyes traveled to the shell I wore around my neck and obviously derailed her original purpose. "That is beautiful," she commented.

Of it's own accord, my hand traveled to touch the chain of the necklace and unclasp it from behind my neck. "Bengali helped me make it when we are on the island," I explained holding it out to her for a better look. "We found some shells in the discard pile of the local Berbil fishers. They called the creature abalone. Bengali found some coral and hollowed it out and then we cut the shell to fit inside it. We fashioned this chain from copper wires left from the mechanical matrix of Robear Bob's ship."

Cheetara looked at the craftsmanship carefully and ran her hand over the smooth surface of the shell. "Bengali is indeed a talented artisan," she agreed and tried to give it back to me.

"Keep it," I said and waved off her protest before she could verbalize it. "They say that abalone is associated with healing, serenity, calmness, nobility, and honesty. I can't think of a better description for a fellow ThunderCat."

"But," Cheetara started before I stopped her. "No buts allowed. It's settled." I looked at the chronometer on the wall and stood up. If I were going to accomplish my tasks before the ceremony, I needed to be going. "I've got to meet Nayda at the Treetop Kingdom." Before heading off, I gave the cheetah one last chance. "You're welcome to come along," I invited.

"Um, no. Maybe another time."

Nodding my head in acceptance of the rain check, I walked away leaving Cheetara in the room with my gift. On my way to the HoverCat platform, I thought about the other things I knew about abalone and coral. Abalone was credited with the mystical properties of calming emotional situations and bringing life into harmony. Coupling the paua shell with white coral stimulated clairaudience while dissipating energy blocks of the physical body, thus promoting general physical and mental well being. Bengali and I had added copper to the mystical mix as well. Copper was believed to enhance and transmit thoughts. While I was not clairvoyant or skilled in ancient mystical healing arts, I did believe that healing energies were all around me. Sometimes they came in the form of herbs that could be ingested or physically applied; other times the energies were more psychic in nature.

-------------------------

I was running late. While foraging in the Forest of Silence for valerian root, I had come across a species of what I thought was Guaiacum. I had scaled the tree for an appropriate place to take a sample for testing and using if indeed it were guaiacum. But, I hadn't realized the time passing until Nayda had pointed to angle of the sun. We arrived back at the Lair with barely enough time for me to catalog the specimens and get changed for the ceremony.

A sharp rap on my door caused me to finish arranging my clothing quickly. "Bengali," I welcomed as I opened the door. "I'm just about ready. In fact, I could use your help with this." I handed him a large gold-banded necklace and moved the hair off my neck so that he could secure the large clasp.

"This is new," he observed looking at the necklace before settling it on my neck.

"Yes, Cheetara gave it to me."

"Cheetara?" I could hear the surprise in his voice. Apparently, he too had found her reserve hard to interpret.

"Yes," I replied leading the way down to the festivities. "I found it in the lab when I returned from looking for herbs with Nayda. Cheetara made the necklace herself from some material that she called gold. I did some research and found out that on Third Earth, gold was used not only in jewelry and decoration of artifacts and weapons, but it also can be a source of mystical powers. It symbolizes inner power and strength and promotes prosperity and positive thinking."

Bengali made a sound that resembled a snort of disbelief. "I know that you aren't a believer of the healing properties of crystals and metals," I continued acknowledging his utterance. "But, materials often harbor more than their physical structures. Plants can heal physical ailments. Why can't crystals heal emotional ones?"

My dear white tiger knew better than to engage me on the topic of holistic and metaphysical healing. We'd been debating the topic ever since we met back on Thundera. "We're here," he supplied instead and walked me to the raised dais where Lynx-O was already waiting.

Standing on the platform with the multitude of allied onlookers was one of the most terrifying and exhilarating things I had ever done. I had never seen an appointment ritual much less taken part in one before this day. The anointment would be one of those life-altering events to be relived and cherished the rest of my days. We clinked glasses through a toast that Lord Lion-O bestowed upon us and then prepared for the main rite, the conferring of the title of ThunderCat.

After pledging ourselves to Lord Lion-O and the Code of Thundera, we received our insignias through the Sword of Omens. I felt the power course through my body as the great black cougar head etched the ThunderCat emblem on the red disk I wore above my breastbone. The jolt was life giving and breath taking. I know that I fell back a step. Bengali's quick tightening of his grip around my hand that I hadn't even realized he was holding held me from any further back stepping. Squeezing back a quick thanks and acknowledgement that I was indeed all right, I joined my voice with Bengali's and Lynx-O's as we responded with a resounding, "Ho!"

"Well, now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started," Lion-O announced his voice sounding with pride.

As the Berbil symphony began to play, I was surprised to hear the young lion ask me,

"Pumyra, may I have this dance?"

I felt my face warm but curtsied my formal acceptance. As he led me to the cordoned area designated for dancing, I couldn't help but notice how tiny my hand looked in his.

Lion-O was indeed a beautiful specimen of the Leo Clan. On my first day in the Lair, I had acquainted myself with the medical files of all of the ThunderCat members. I knew how the malfunction of the cryogenic space capsule had influenced the changes in his body. But for all the science fiction consequences, he had developed phenomenally into an adult Leo and learned, no doubt from his companions and friends, how to be a great leader.

"Having fun?"

I had been so wrapped up in my scientific mental theorizing that I hadn't realized that I had not said a word to Lion-O since beginning the dance. "Indeed," I smiled warmly at him. "I don't know what I expected," I continued looking at the beautiful decorations and friendly faces that swept by us as we swirled around the dance area. "But this was definitely more than I could have imagined."

"Our lives have been busy fighting the mutants, MummRa and whatever other enemies come our way. It is nice to be able to take the time and reflect on new friends and Thundera as well."

We danced two more songs in companionable silence until Lion-O suggested, "How about some refreshment?"

I followed the young lord and caught site of Bengali and Lynx-O standing with Tygra, Panthro, Nayda, and another Warrior Maiden I assumed was Queen Willa.

"Cheetara," Lion-O called, "come join us."

I watched the cheetah look anxiously around before complying with his request. "I was just telling Pumyra how nice it is to focus our attention on the good things in life instead of the constant vigil we've had for danger."

"Danger is never very far," Cheetara admonished accepting the fluted glass of fermented candyfruit juice from him.

"True," Lion-O agreed. "But at least, we have allies." Lion-O held up his glass, and both Cheetara and I followed suit. "To family. May our bond of brotherhood and sisterhood never…"

"She is not and never will be my sister!" Cheetara snarled cutting Lion-O's toast off mid-sentence. She slammed her glass down on the table. The fragile stemware cracked under the force of her motion causing the red liquid to pool on the white tablecloth. In a second, she was gone while Lion-O and I stood dumbfounded in the center of a now silent celebration.

Both Lion-O and I stood rooted to the spot. I'm not sure either one of us really knew what had transpired. I felt a warmth surround my shoulders, and I leaned into it accepting the comfort given. In an unconscious gesture to summon inner strength, my hand caressed the gold band of the necklace the cheetah had given me.

I watched Lion-O's resolve spur him to action although I wouldn't characterize the recovery as positive. Tygra attempted to sway him, but in the end, both males headed in the same direction Cheetara had chosen as her egress.

The next voice I heard was Panthro's. "All right, guys and ma'am, how about something festive?" As the music resumed, I was once again asked to dance.

"Pumyra, I do believe they are playing our song." We moved to the dance area followed quickly by Bengali and Nayda and Willa and Lynx-O.

"Are you all right?" the panther quizzed looking at me for a truthful answer.

I looked at him head on. "You shouldn't worry for me, Panthro, but for Cheetara."

"Why do you say that?"

"It isn't for me to say," I answered even more vaguely. I knew that response would not help ease the panther's mind, but I could be no more forthcoming.

Bengali's rough voice etched even gruffer with concern for me interrupted our exchange. "May I cut in?"

Panthro acquiesced with no hesitation smoothly exchanging partners with Bengali. As Bengali pulled me close, I could feel the bristling anger beneath his protective embrace. "Please," I whispered softly, "don't. I'm not hurt nor am I upset."

Bengali only growled softly in his throat. I pulled away and looked directly into his cool blue eyes. "Bengali." I warned.

Sighing, the white tiger closed his eyes briefly before opening them and peering back at me. "As you wish," he agreed and once again pulled me close.

----------------------

_Author's Note: First off, I wanted to say that I don't have a lot of knowledge of Pumyra nor her back-story. The only episodes I remember with her were from the ThunderCats Ho! and Mumm-Ra Lives movies. I've used research on the net to help give me some perspective to her – but as a caveat I can't be sure how much is others' interpretation(s) and how much is truly canon. I've also taken the liberty of changing Pumyra's necklace. In the cartoon, I believe she is in possession of the large gold band necklace when we first meet her._

_Secondly, metaphysics and holistic medicine are not a practice of mine. I've done the research, but that and writer's prerogative are written about herein. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy what I've written. _

_Next Chapter, the Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O. Oh, and special shout-out to Sheep Head Killa and PhoenixSoul for their reviews. Thanks. -RL_


	5. LionO

**Chapter Four**

_**Lion-O**_

Throwing another balled up piece of paper to the floor already littered with crumpled used papers, I leaned back in my chair and groaned. There was no way I would be able to find the right words. I had been up the entire night trying to come up with an eloquence I simply did not possess. I should just delegate the task to Tygra. He's my second in command and certainly has the years and statesmanship experience to handle these affairs.

Almost immediately, my face heated at my thoughts. What kind of leader shirks from duty and a pleasant duty at that? One that hasn't slept in twenty-four hours my conscience replied even sounding grouchy and tired with the thoughts. I glanced around the room almost expecting to see a shimmering field and the image of my mentor Jaga appearing to scold me with advice that in my heart I already knew. Perhaps, that is why I remained alone.

Enough already. Leaving a blank piece of paper on the desk, I pushed myself from the rolling chair and looked out my window at the gray expanse just starting to define itself into recognizable shapes from the darkness. I rolled my shoulders and then my neck attempting to loosen the strain from sitting in one position for far too long. Although it was mostly a formality, especially since the Star of Thundera had destroyed MummRa, watch duty was taking its toll on the rest of us. I had volunteered to take a double shift yesterday mainly to give myself the opportunity to plan my speech last night but also to help pick up the slack caused by Panthro's forced medical leave. Of course, that didn't stop the panther from sneaking up to the control room for an update at the crack of dawn.

Cheetara had given him the lecture, and Panthro's face had fallen at her reprimand. He certainly knew how to take the sting out of her words. She had immediately placated him and allowed him to stay and observe until the shift change was over. Panthro had sent me a secretive victory smile as he had made himself comfortable in one of the control room chairs.

A subtle play of light in the clouds followed by a distant rumbling brought my focus back to the present. There was a storm brewing on the horizon. I hoped that the rain wouldn't interfere with the plans for tonight's ceremony. There were many preparations to be made before the Lair would be ready to accept guests and demonstrate that the Order of the ThunderCats was still viable and growing.

A growl of frustration crept from the back of my throat as I looked at the desk where the paper wasn't writing itself but staring blankly back at me. This isn't the way it is supposed to be. The words should simply flow rather than be forced into existence by a struggling leader. And, I was struggling. I felt the words, but their transition to pen and paper were impossible. A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, and I bid entry glad for a distraction.

"Brrr, good morning, Lion-O," Snarf greeted, pulling a cart of food with him into my room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Snarf," I acknowledged and looked guiltily at the mess of paper strewn across my floor.

Snarf followed my gaze and began to tidy up the mess.

"Leave that," I implored. "I made the mess; I can clean it up."

"I know that, Lion-O," he replied, opening one of the pieces of paper and reading my scrawled attempt at a speech. "You know," he continued, re-balling up the paper and shooting it expertly into the wastebasket that too was overflowing. "You're trying too hard."

"I'm not sure I'm trying hard enough," I admitted and sunk down to sit on the mattress of my bed that hadn't seen my form since sometime yesterday morning. Snarf ignored me and the made bed even though he knew full well I hadn't slept. I guess he decided today was not a day to ruminate on the virtues of a good night's sleep. I was grateful for that omission.

"You are trying too hard," he repeated, as he set out this morning's bounty of cereals, fruits, and pastries. "You should try to write like yourself. Use your own words, not the words you think Claudus, Jaga, or even Tygra would use."

I was caught. Snarf had pinpointed my attempts just by reading a few lines of my ramblings. I was trying to sound like a great leader. I wanted my father, Jaga, and everyone else to be proud of me, see the leader I was becoming, had become. And, I was failing miserably.

"I don't have the words," I admitted, so softly that I wasn't sure that even Snarf's keen hearing could pick up. I was mistaken.

"Sure you do," he countered, adding milk and fruit juice to the breakfast tray. "You were the one who found them in the first place. You were the one who was persistent enough to seek answers. The rest of us, we simply believed it had been the end. We were the last." I could hear the regret echo in his words as he suddenly went silent and adjusted the plates that he had already set with precision.

"I'd hardly call reliving a nightmare night after night a quest."

Snarf's ears shot upright and he turned to me with a look in his eyes I could not decipher. "What did finding them mean to you, Lion-O?"

I stopped surprised by the question. Then without a second thought, I answered. "Hope. Knowledge that we may have been tossed across the galaxy, but we could find our way back to each other, to rebuild." My words shocked me more than they appeared to faze Snarf.

"There you go," he smiled. "Now where did I put those breadfruit muffins with the candyfruit chips, snarf, snarf?"

-------------------------

Laying my pen down, I looked at the full page that I had written. While not a work worthy of a trained Thunderian laureate, I was pleased. I had taken Snarf's advice and written from my heart. The words I had chosen were my own, not some inflection of a statesman I had wished to emulate. It seemed silly now that I had had so much trouble in the first place. Once again, the simple answer of "just be yourself" had taken on a new significance. Still, even though I was fairly certain of my speech, I felt the need to seek someone on whom to practice.

Quickly, I finished the remains of the juice Snarf had left for breakfast and glanced at the empty tray. I didn't remember eating any of the breakfast that he had prepared, but apparently, I had. I looked at the chronometer and sighed heavily. Snarf had not returned with the missing candyfruit muffins and given the hour he probably would not. I'm sure that some task for today's events had prevented him from returning from the kitchen, but I was still disappointed. Snarf's candyfruit muffins were legendary. Wily Kat had been known to volunteer for latrine duty if the muffins were offered as a reward.

Already feeling the lateness of the hour, I ran through my morning toiletry, and grabbing the sheet of paper, I headed out of my room. Peeking my head in the kitchen, I caught sight of Snarf directing the Kittens in the vast intricacies of hors d'oeuvre making. Afraid that I might be invited to rescue, uh _join_ them, I quietly placed the empty tray on a counter already overflowing with various foodstuffs and backed out of the kitchen.

My journey brought me to the control room. Hoping I might find Tygra inside, I entered the computer room to find both Bengali and Lynx-O pouring over a keyboard that before today I had never seen.

"What's this?" I asked, walking closer to take a look at the apparatus.

"Lord Lion-O," Bengali greeted, suddenly standing at attention.

Okay, this had to change. Every time I found myself in the presence of the young tiger, he became all stiff and formal. The way he addressed me left me feeling awkward, and I had to stifle my reflex to look behind me to see if a royal procession had followed me into the room.

I understood that he had grown up in the outskirts of Thundera and had only visited the palace once. The fact that he still held such esteem for the establishment was indeed an honor. But, he was one of us now, or about to be, and the need for titles on Third Earth seemed silly and redundant. It's not like there were any other Leos traversing the halls of the Cat's Lair after all.

"It's just, Lion-O," I reminded the white tiger, offering a reassuring smile which widened slightly when he relaxed somewhat in his stance.

"Indeed, Lion-O," he replied, his natural baritone making the words sound rougher than intended. That was something else I would have to get used to as well.

"Lynx-O," I continued looking up to the lynx, who had remained silent not even jumping when I had entered the room. If I weren't mistaken, he seemed to be amused by my exchange with Bengali. "I trust that you are settling in. Is there anything you need?"

"No, Lion-O, you and the other ThunderCats have been very hospitable. We want for nothing. Come, let me show you the prototype that Tygra has developed. He's calling it the Braille Board."

"Braille Board?" I repeated dumbly, as I looked at a contraption that appeared to be not much more than an ordinary keyboard.

"Yes, since it would be almost impossible for me to see the schematics of a computer designed specifically for me, Tygra, with Bengali's assistance, created a three dimensional model on which to base the final product. We are working on my sensitivities and helping to design the keyboard so that I might assist with the daily operations at the Lair."

I watched as Lynx-O gave me a brief tutorial on the machine and marveled at the way in which Tygra had anticipated his needs. If the prototype were any indication, this new equipment would indeed prove to be state of the art. It was obvious that Lynx-O and Bengali were taking great pride in the design, as well they should.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted Lynx-O as another thought dawned on me. "Does this mean that you might actually be able to drive the equipment, the Thundertank and Feliner?"

Lynx-O's beaming smile was answer enough. "Not only that," Bengali excitedly continued, "By making some additional modifications to the computers here, Lynx-O would be able to monitor the Lair."

"Oh, another victim of watch duty," I laughed.

"Or a satellite lair," Bengali agreed.

"Satellite lair?"

"It seems my young companion has let the cat out of the bag," Lynx-O answered my obvious confusion. "We have been talking to Tygra about creating an additional watch tower for the outer perimeter. Given the topography of Third Earth, it would be good to have eyes and ears in the areas in which the sensors of Cat's Lair have difficulty penetrating."

"Does that mean that you will be leaving us?" I asked. _Grow up, Lion-O. It's not like you're a cub for Jaga's sake, _I growled mentally to myself as I cursed the sudden forlorn sound to my voiced question.

As if Lynx-O could sense my thoughts, he reached out and clasped a firm hand on my shoulder. It still startled me how well the lynx could see with out eyesight. "We will never leave the ThunderCats, Lion-O. It took us too long to find each other. We may not be under the same roof at times, but we will always be together."

While Lynx-O's words mollified me, as Lord of ThunderCats, it would have been good to be informed if not outright consulted about this possible turn of events. "Speaking of ThunderCats, have either of you seen Tygra." Originally using such a phrase would have me feeling foolish around the lynx, but in my short time with the new trio, I had found that although Lynx-O is blind, sometimes he is the only one who truly sees.

"I believe that he said something about going to storage for items for this evening's ceremony," Lynx-O answered.

"Well then, I'll let you two get back to your work."

Those parting words were all that the white tiger and lynx needed. By the time I had reached the door, I could just make out a conversation relating to the tempering of the pitch of a targeting beam.

-------------------------

Slowly, I walked down the corridor of the subbasement level of the Lair. There were several storage rooms on this level, and I wasn't quite sure in which I would find Tygra. It had been quite some time since I had been down here. The last time, I had been transported by the time capsule back to Thundera right before it died.

My footsteps faltered for a moment as the memories of my father's last days filled my mind. How I wished that I had had the opportunity to know him as Tygra had. Unshed tears of longing blurred my vision for a moment, and I pushed myself against the wall of the hallway to take a breath and wait for the sudden pain associated with the memory to drift back to a subtle ache. While the others sometimes thought that I was too young to remember Thundera, I did. I remembered it with a clarity that they probably did not, could not. Even if my body jumped from a kitten to a full-grown Thunderian, my memories were nowhere as separated.

Finally regaining my composure and pushing my thoughts on the dangerous topic of my father, whom I had had the pleasure to lose not once but twice, I continued down the passageway and forced my thoughts to happier times. The irony of my journey was not lost on me. Last time I came down here to learn more of my destroyed home; today I was on my way to welcoming lost countrymen to where we were rebuilding.

Peaking through an open doorway, in which I thought that I had heard voices, I caught a glimpse of Tygra and Cheetara. They looked like they were in the middle of a pretty intense conversation, and I was about to duck back out when Tygra called out.

"Ah, Lion-O!"

"Tygra," I returned, slowly walking into the room still unsure if I were interrupting something. "Am I glad to find you."

"Seems that I've been lost by several of you in the past few hours," Tygra smiled and glanced at Cheetara. I looked at her too. She was wearing a strange expression on her face that I could not read. Tygra turned back to me and continued, "Can we talk on the way over? I've got to help Panthro with the sound system."

"Uh, well, sure, I guess." I answered still watching the cheetah, whose face had fallen at Tygra's apparent dismissal of their conversation. Apparently, Tygra didn't notice. "I just wanted to go over my toast with someone," I continued, trying to put as much of an apology in my tone as possible and aiming it at Cheetara.

Tygra coughed slightly and looked quickly between both Cheetara and myself. Sliding by me, he continued on his way to find Panthro, "Then, I think, Cheetara is the perfect person to use as a sounding board."

Cheetara and I stood looking at each other in an awkward silence. To say that things had been tense between us lately would be like saying S-S-Slithe had a lisp. I wasn't sure what had transpired to bring us to this, but it had. Taking the lead that neither of us seemed to want, I began, "I'm sorry that I interrupted. It looked like you and Tygra were in the middle of something."

"No, no, it was nothing," Cheetara answered, but her words of reassurance were too quick and less than convincing.

Running a hand in frustration through my mane, I looked down at the cheetah and saw a flash of something that almost looked like fear. Even though I knew it was better to look before I leapt, especially with her, I threw that knowledge to the wind and leapt anyway. "Please tell me what is going on," I implored.

Cheetara took a stunned step backward at my forwardness and stared at me with undecided eyes. "Nothing is going on, other than me being late to help in the kitchen," she answered, pretending that the gulf between us didn't exist.

Maybe she didn't feel it, but I did, and I had had enough. I had been walking on eggshells around her since we learned that Lynx-O, Bengali, and Pumyra were alive. Well, since she found out that they were alive. Without thinking, I reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. I could feel her tense at my touch and a brief flicker of overwhelming grief flitted through my mind. _What in the gods of Thundera was that?_ I wondered and dropped my hand as if scalded.

Cheetara turned and looked at me, a flash of something still hidden in her eyes. "Please," she whispered so softly I wasn't even sure that she had voiced it.

"Cheetara," I began and then looked helplessly at her. I couldn't do this on my own. I couldn't do this and not know what was really going on.

"Not now," she insisted and pushed past me. To deter me from following, she put on a burst of super speed and was gone in a fraction of a second leaving me wondering what she didn't want to talk about and why.

-------------------------

"And so my friends, it is with great joy I welcome the newest members of the ThunderCat family. I know that the roads we have all traveled have not been kind, but I believe that as long as the Code lives, we will continue to reunite our people." I concluded my speech, which I never had the opportunity to run by my companions. All was quiet for a moment, as my words appeared to be absorbed by the crowd, and for a split second, I worried that they had sounded foolish. But, the sudden murmur of agreement and the clinking of raised glasses put my mind at ease. Pride swelled in my heart as I looked at my long time friends' faces. Tygra's held a grin that was only overshadowed by the one on Panthro's face, the Kittens were practically doing cartwheels, and even Cheetara's face held a semblance of a true smile.

I turned to fully face the newest additions of our ranks. While I knew how the process worked, it was still a little humbling to feel the sword growl in acceptance of the newest members to the Code of Thundera. "ThunderCats, Ho!" I announced, and the sword pulsed unleashing the power, the heart of Thundera, into each new member. "As Lord of the ThunderCats and in Truth, Justice, Honor, and Loyalty, I name thee ThunderCat, Lynx-O, ThunderCat, Bengali, and ThunderCat, Pumyra." As each name was spoken, the sword etched a black cougar head on the corresponding, red emblem.

The sword quieted, and a resounding response of "Ho!" voiced as one came from the trio. Almost immediately a cheer reverberated through the air as the crowd of Third Earth's friends and allies welcomed the newest members to the ThunderCats.

A sense of relief washed through me as I surveyed the crowd. The formal part of the anointment was over, now we could truly celebrate. It wasn't that I didn't believe in pomp and circumstance. They certainly had their place, but I preferred being treated as an equal to my peers. While I was in title Lord of the ThunderCats, I felt that that role had changed just as our lives had changed. At first, I had expected ruling to be easy. What I deemed important would be so. I had quickly learned that a ruler is only as strong as his advisors. Now, as I looked back on those hard lessons learned, I recognized I would be a better leader because of them. In fact, we have survived more through democracy than dictatorship. Feeling several eyes on me, I realized that everyone was looking to me to continue.

"Well," I smiled, relishing the celebration to come, "now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started."

On cue, the Berbil symphony began to play a lively tune. I stepped up to the young puma and asked, "Pumyra, may I have this dance?"

She seemed to be taken aback at my request but hid her uncertainty in a formal curtsy, although I did notice the hint of pink highlighting her cheeks. As her small hand slid into my offered one, I led her to the flower cordoned area that the Kittens had decorated for dancing.

As we danced, I looked to the crowd joining us and enjoying the foodstuffs that Snarf and the Kittens had laboriously prepared. Thinking to the food preparation, I found myself looking for my spotted companion. I led Pumyra through the dance and turned us so that I was facing the buffet tables. There in a darkened corner I caught site of her placing another tray on the table. If I didn't know better, I would swear the cheetah was trying to hide in plain sight. Realizing that I had been neglecting my dance partner, I turned back to Pumyra and asked, "Having fun?"

Pumyra was silent for a moment, and then smiled up at me. "Indeed, I don't know what I expected." She looked around me at the people and decorations before continuing, "But this was definitely more than I could have imagined."

"Our lives have been busy fighting the mutants, MummRa and whatever other enemies come our way. It is nice to be able to take the time and reflect on new friends and Thundera as well," I agreed and slowed to keep pace with the next song the symphony was playing.

Once again, we lapsed into a comfortable silence as the current song drifted into another one. I glanced to the buffet again in time to see Cheetara holding an empty glass and staring out into the dark beyond the courtyard walls. I turned to see what she was staring at but found only a distant gray expanse of clouds littering the horizon. She wasn't having a good time, I realized. In fact, she looked like she would prefer to be just about anywhere but here. Perhaps, I could change her mind. "How about some refreshment?" I asked my dancing companion and led her out of the dance area.

As we made our way to the buffet, I saw a flash of purple/pink and orange/brown as Kit and Kat spun on the dance floor with a pair of Wollos. The quad moved as though they had been born dancing, and I couldn't help but smile at their interpretation of the music. Passing the dais where the conferment had occurred, I noticed Bengali and Lynx-O standing with Tygra, Panthro, Nayda, and Willa. They all appeared in high spirits. So, that just left…"Cheetara, come join us," I invited.

Cheetara stiffened as I called her name and looked at me like a unicorn caught in the Thundertank's high beams. For a moment, I wasn't sure that she would join. I saw her shoulders sag slightly in resignation, and she walked up to us. "I was just telling Pumyra how nice it is to focus our attention on the good things in life instead of the constant vigil we've had for danger," I smiled at her, removing her empty glass and replacing it with a full flute.

"Danger is never very far," Cheetara warned, as she carefully took the glass from my hand. Was it my imagination or did her hand tremble slightly?

"True," I allowed. "But at least, we have allies." I held up my glass and waited for Pumyra and Cheetara to as well. "To family. May our bond of brotherhood and sisterhood never…"

The words had scarcely passed my lips before the cheetah's whole demeanor changed, and she growled, "She is not and never will be my sister!"

Almost immediately, a look of horror flashed upon her face, and she tried to put her glass down. The result was the stemware fracturing, and the contents of the glass pouring onto the tabletop. Before I could get myself to move, Cheetara was in motion.

Tygra's voice calling out unfroze me, and ignoring the silence of the crowd of onlookers, I started after the cheetah. This had gone too far. Now, she was going to tell me what in Thundera was going on!

Tygra was suddenly in my face. For a brief second, I almost pushed by the tiger. But, that was a scene that given the one Cheetara had just created would have been even more foolish.

"I'm going after her," I hissed, quietly, trying my best to keep my thoughts from registering on my face.

"I think it would be for the best if I went," Tygra reasoned.

"This concerns me too," I continued, my tone brooking no argument.

Tygra appeared to think over my words for a moment before acquiescing, "Let's go!"

I preferred to do this alone. But, there was the conversation that I had inadvertently walked in on in the storage room that kept playing in my mind. Perhaps, Tygra should be part of this. It appeared that Cheetara had sought him out at some point in time. Well regardless, we would get to the bottom of this tonight.


	6. Cheetara

**Cheetara**

The scream, long and wailing, pulled me from a dream I was more than happy to leave. My eyes flew open as I sat upright intent in finding the source of the sound. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear anything over the rushing of blood in my ears from the pounding of my heart. I took a breath not realizing that I had been holding it for more than several seconds. The air rushed noisily into my mouth as I panted to calm the growing unease surrounding me.

Slowly, I ran my hands through my hair, surprised to find them coated with moisture. I looked at my trembling, sweat soaked fingers and shuddered, a chill racing down my spine. Realization dawned; I had been the source of the scream. _Sweet Jaga, please tell me no one heard._ I sat, waiting for the sound of pounding feet that never came.

Looking at the nightstand chronometer, I sighed heavily and lay back against the cold, clammy sheets. As soon as my head rested against the pillow, memories flooded to the forefront of my consciousness. I didn't have the strength to battle them, and wave after wave of terrible images poured into my brain. How I wished the images were just that, figments of a demented imagination fractured into demons on a dreamscape, but they were realities, realities, I had forgotten or had buried deeply in my subconscious - traumas that were too painful to remember, too desperate to live beyond.

My head fell into my hands as tears broke through my barriers like the Sword of Omens seeking its master. Long, gut-wrenching sobs racked my form. _Why did he come to me? He should have found them without me. Now these demons are unleashed, and I can do nothing to stop them!_

Claustrophobia struck. Throwing myself from my bed and automatically grabbing my weapon's cuff, I stumbled to the door and palmed the key lock. Ignoring the uncharacteristic wobble to my legs, I fled down the hall.

By the time I had passed the Kittens bedrooms, I was at top speed. I hit the main door controls and had to loop myself in a circle as I waited for the great door to open wide enough to let my form pass. Blessed coolness blasted my fevered skin, and a soft mist wet my face, blending with the tears still tracking down my cheeks. I had no destination in mind; I simply ran.

I pushed harder going past the brink of exhaustion. At this point, exhaustion would be welcomed. But for all of my speed, I could not outrun my thoughts, my memories. Breathlessly, I fell to my knees at the edge of the River of Despair. It all seemed so fitting that I almost laughed but ended up choking on a sob so powerful had I not been on my knees already it would have brought me to them. With nothing left to do, I succumbed to the primal urge, and I screamed.

Thunder rumbled in the not-so distance, and lighting blazed from cloud to cloud and cloud to ground. I'm not sure how long I stayed there venting my grief, my anguish, into the air. As the storm grew in magnitude, pouring around me mirroring the one inside me, I crouched, my throat raw, my skin chaffed by rain and tears, my knees muddy and numb. I had long since pushed my vocal cords past the point of making any audible noise. Only the sound of my ragged breathing coming in spurts could be heard.

I sagged to my hands, my fingers grasping at the loose, wet soil of the bank, and allowed my head to bow with fatigue. It was clear to me now that I needed help. I couldn't continue on like this. If I had learned anything from my encounter with Wizz-Ra, it was that secrets could be deadly. And, the one in which I found myself reliving was slowly killing me. Besides it was only a matter of time before the others started to notice if they hadn't already.

As if powered by my own thoughts, the communication device on my bow staff chirruped. _Gods, I'm a mess._ Making sure not to enable the video portion, I took a calming breath. Hoping my voice would not give away my distress, I answered, "Cheetara, here."

Static crackled on the line before I heard Lynx-O's voice tinted with worry. "Cheetara, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine here," I replied, faking a cheeriness that left me nauseous with the effort. My comm-link was silent for a moment, and I fought the urge to continue, to fill up the quiet.

"Expecting rough weather." It was Bengali's voice this time, which seemed to growl over the communicator. "We're picking up several severe cells of a thunderstorm in your vicinity; advise you to return to the Lair."

"Copy," I responded, easily picking out the darker clouds spewing their anger across the river. Not waiting for additional information, I closed the line and pushed myself to my feet.

The trek home was longer and harder than I thought it would be. The severe weather had not jumped the river as predicted but turned northward. The Lair had escaped the brunt of the storm only receiving a gentle drizzle, which had moved beyond the courtyard at daybreak.

I surreptitiously moved to the lesser-used staircase leading to the dormitories. Even though the day was still in its infancy, I didn't wish to explain my bedraggled appearance to any potential early risers. Chilled and bone weary, I entered my room and tore off my ruined clothes. I had been so desperate to leave earlier I had worn my sleeping wrap into the murky pre-morning. Why I had had the foresight to grab my staff was still a mystery.

Perhaps years of fighting for our very existence had created the automatic response. I had learned to be vigilant. _Where was your vigilance for my survival?_ A traitorous whisper hissed in the back of my mind.

"Leave me alone," I snarled, but the sound came as a fracturing whisper. Impulsively, I threw my weapon cuff at the bed and missed entirely. The arm shield skittered across the small end table next to the bed and hit a small vase, which shattered on impact with the floor. Anger surged once more, and in an instant, I cleared the end table completely with a slide of my arm.

Almost as quickly, my mood morphed into regret over my childish impulsivity. Not having the motivation to face the mess, I turned on my heel. _I will take care of it later,_ I promised myself, steadfastly ignoring the taunting voice in my head equating my actions with the chaos of my thoughts.

By their own accord, seeking solace or at least warmth, my feet brought me to the small shower alcove of the private bathroom attached to my domicile. The chill from my impromptu run still lingered on me. I pushed the hot water to full capacity and stepped into the steaming flow.

The hot, stinging pelt of water drove like nails into my back as the shower poured over me. The pulsating rhythm slowly eased the tension in my overtaxed muscles and calmed my whirling mind. I let the heat redden the skin beneath my fur and leaned forward into the stream to clean out the mud clinging to the ends of my hair. For the first time since my abrupt awakening, I took a breath without having to push past a lump of pain. _Perhaps, all I really need is a relaxing shower_, I lied to myself. It was becoming easier and easier to do so.

I should have known better than to relax, to let down my guard. The smell of ozone stung my nose causing me to choke momentarily on air that was almost unfit to breathe. Gasping for oxygen, I peered through smoky, red light punctuated by the occasional brightness of electrical sparks. I could make out no shapes just blurry indications of equipment smashed beyond recognition and a steel floor biting at my skin. Blood scent reached my nostrils, the tang nauseating in its intensity. _Be well, little one, I shall miss you. _A full explosion threw me to the shower wall, and I slid down the expanse and huddled under the water my knees drawn to my chest. _Gone. All gone_.

Unable to move from psychic reverberations, I stayed in the water, drowning in memories: my becoming of age and taking a mate, the completion of my training in the Order of the ThunderCats, my induction as a ThunderCat, the news of Thundera's ultimate demise.

When the elders had learned of the planet's instability and core degradation, plans were made to take the populace off-world to a cluster of stars that would sustain life. As part of my duties, I had sworn to protect the life of the king's heir. To this end, I would be traveling in the flagship with the other ThunderCats. Moments before we departed, I slipped away to see my family, my mate of two years and my two sisters and brother, as they boarded one of the five Acinonyx Clan vessels. I held the embrace of my mate especially tightly and longer than truly necessary. Kijani had looked deeply into my eyes, searching, yet I held back, waiting for the right time. There had been no second sight, no precognition to the future. That would only come after…

_Be well, little one, I shall miss you._ I could still hear the special rasp Kijani's voice took each time he used the endearment. I could still feel the physical blow of loss as our pair-bond was torn apart in the explosion that destroyed his ship. Not two minutes later, the other clan ships followed, destroyed in the mutant massacre. Their death echoes pounded into my psyche and ripped open my budding sixth sense. I felt the death of my mate, my family, my clan as if it had been my own.

Shaking my head, I leaned back and allowed the soothing shower to rain on my face and down my neck. These memories were nothing new. While I refused to dwell on them, they were never very far from me, a sense of loneliness I carried with me. What I hadn't remembered, grieved for…

"Enough!" I admonished myself, forcing my mind to track to the present. I would have time to examine the new information later. What I needed now was to be sure. And, the only way to do that would be through Pumyra. Giving myself some much-needed direction, I shut off the water and began to dress.

------------------

"Pumyra?" I called again as I caught site of the puma standing transfixed in the center of what was to be our new sickbay. I was starting to become alarmed at her posture and the fact she hadn't answered my previous attempt to get her attention. She suddenly looked up at me with focused eyes. "Are you all right?"

"That's my line," Pumyra finally answered and waved me into the room. "What can I do for you?"

My earlier resolve crumbled as I looked about the room. Perhaps, this was a mistake. I took a tentative step into the room and found myself unable to stand still. I occupied myself by walking around the room. I noticed that puma had already made some changes from the last time I had been down here. Finding myself back at the point where I started, I stopped and suddenly couldn't figure out what to do with my unoccupied hands. Pumyra said nothing to me the whole entire time I moved about her space. She was waiting me out. Knowing I had been the one to seek her, I shoved my hands under my crossed arms and decided to start with small talk to warm me up on the topic I truly wished to bridge. "Been doing a little rearranging?"

Pumyra's cinnamon-colored eyes gleamed as she stared at me for a moment. In that brief flicker, where her eyes roamed my face, I could see her gauging my actions with my words and knew that she knew that this was a stalling tactic. Rather than call me on it, she chose to answer my question. "Just detailing a supply list so far. All of the equipment is in pristine condition. Doesn't look like it's been used much."

"No," I agreed, softly. Without control, my thoughts flitted to my doomed clan and then to myself. "We've been lucky." The incongruity of my words made me cringe at the deception I was living. Luck was not on my side. How could I ask my question without raising additional questions? I needed answers not the emotions of others with which to deal. This was a mistake.

Blinking my thoughts back to the recesses of my mind, I changed the subject, deflecting away from what I truly wanted, needed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tonight."

"I think so; I can't think of anything that I need. I'm just going to keep busy fulfilling the herbal wish list I made."

Pumyra's eyes again sharpened on my face. To dissuade her from pursuing the original topic, I continued with a nod of encouragement. "I imagine that we are lacking in a number of medicines. You might try the Keepers of the Unicorn Forest if you are looking for something in particular. They seem to know where the majority of the forest offerings are. Kit and Kat made the acquaintance of a creature called Cudi a while ago. She seems to have a vast knowledge of the herbs that grow naturally on Third Earth and may be able to lend some assistance as well."

Pumyra took the bait and began focusing on her much loved work. "I'll make sure to try both of those suggestions. I also have alerted Nayda of the Warrior Maidens. Tygra thought she would be a good guide as well."

"Yes, she will. She'll know what places in particular to avoid."

"Is there something else?" _Caught_. Pumyra had not been diverted by my earlier change of topic. Maybe I should just ask. She would be bound by privacy as a healer, and it would be good to share my burden with someone. Being a woman, she would understand even more. I was about to answer when I saw the amulet the puma wore around her neck. "That is beautiful," I murmured, as a memory of looking at jeweled wares with Kijani suddenly halted my resolve to address my situation.

Pumyra's hand traced the chain of the necklace and deftly unclasped the hook behind her neck. Holding it out for me to have a better look, she explained, "Bengali helped me make it when we were on the island. We found some shells in the discard pile of the local Berbil fishers. They called the creature abalone. Bengali found some coral and hollowed it out, and then we cut the shell to fit inside it. We fashioned this chain from copper wires left from the mechanical matrix of Robear Bob's ship."

I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the shell still lost within the pleasant memory. The craftsmanship was as fine as the one in the village that we had stayed in as I awaited the anointment rites of a ThunderCat. What was I thinking, bringing my thoughts to her on today of all days? In a few hours, she was to be a ThunderCat. My selfishness shamed me, and I tried to give the necklace back to her. "Bengali is indeed a talented artisan."

"Keep it," she said holding up a hand to offset my protest. "They say that abalone is associated with healing, serenity, calmness, nobility, and honesty. I can't think of a better description for a fellow ThunderCat."

"But," I began again, but Pumyra interrupted.

"No buts allowed. It's settled." She glanced at the timepiece on the wall and pushed to standing. "I've got to meet Nayda at the Treetop Kingdom." She took two steps toward the door and then looked back at me to offer an invitation. "You're welcome to come along."

"Um, no," I answered hastily, and then attempting to soften my response, I amended, "Maybe another time."

Pumyra nodded her head as if she already knew that would be my response and left the room. I watched her go down the hallway as she turned the corner heading in the direction of the landing platform. My hand caressing the smooth abalone shell reminded me of where I was. Today was Pumyra's day to be honored as a ThunderCat. Perhaps I could make something for her as a sign of welcome and as an apology for not being able to attend.

------------------

As quietly as possible, I entered the Thundertank garage bay. I knew that Panthro had slated himself to start work on _his baby_ today, but I wasn't interested in bothering him. This was something I could do myself and something I wanted to do alone anyway.

I heard a soft grunt from the panther as he placed a tool on the ground somewhere from underneath the bulk of the damaged tank. I stifled my reflex to check on him knowing he wouldn't take kindly to my pointing out his wounds were still healing. Instead, I moved to the far side of the garage and began rummaging through the storage bins. I know that he had saved some of the gold from the thundrillium pour, but I wasn't exactly sure where he had stored it.

Ah ha, there it was, buried underneath several full thundrillium receptacles. Of course, it wouldn't be in easy accessibility. Why was it every time you needed something it was in the far reaches of space and almost impossible to get to? I debated for a moment asking for help, but decided that I could manage as long as I kept the load balanced on the furthest container.

My confidence in my abilities wavered as the entire load of thundrillium receptacles shifted and started to lean into me. I was going to be making a mess; Panthro wasn't going to be too happy. I was just about to bolt out of the way and let gravity win when a large gray/black body moved me forcibly to the side and halted the load from its plummet to the floor.

I heard the panther grunt with effort and could almost hear his injured ribs protesting against such mistreatment as we stabilized the cartons and freed the bin of gold impurities. Worry that he had re-damaged his healing bones hugged my voice as I called to him. "Panthro, are you all right?"

"What the blazes are you doing?" Panthro roared, as he pulled his arm across his ribs in some sort of protective cushion.

"I needed to get into this carton," I explained pointing to the bin that we had freed. I took no offense to his tone; he had every right to be upset. I knew he would be even more displeased as soon as he realized what I was trying to get into in the first place.

A myriad of emotions played across his face finally halting on distaste. I could read his thoughts as if he were projecting them -_She risked herself and me, for that matter, for this_. _Gold, again, I should have known._ I blinked hard ridding the sensation of mind reading and heard him ask, curiosity rather than anger tinting his words, "And, what are you planning on doing with it this time?"

"A special project," I replied, purposefully being vague.

"Special, huh?"

Feeling guilty about his injury, I asked, "You are okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," he answered and then looked hard at me. "What about you, are you all right?"

Ignoring the sudden tightness in my chest and the urge to purge all of my feelings at once, I waved him off with a slight attempt at humor. "I'm not the one who got hit with a ton of ore."

"No, but you do look like you are still shouldering that weight. What's wrong?"

Panthro's perceptiveness made me question my original plan to escape in solitude. Busying myself, instead, I turned and opened the carton of gold. There were plenty of nuggets that would suit my purpose. I pulled out the cleanest specimens and closed the lid. "I've got a lot to do before tonight. Might I borrow your smelting equipment?"

Panthro looked startled for a moment as his gaze slanted to the midday light shining through the clouds and filtering into the garage. "The bay's all yours," he invited, motioning to the section of the garage that was set up to handle extracting thundrillium from other ores.

As he turned to go, I was struck with the sudden urge to tell him, seek some solace to get me through the evening. "Panthro?" He stopped and turned to look at me.

My resolve dissipated like the mist from the Geyser of Life. This was not the time. I needed to let the others have their day. My issues had been with me for a long time; another day would not change things. Panthro's hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present, but now was not the right time. _You never had a right time,_ a pesky voice hummed in the back of my mind. With great effort, I pushed away thoughts that would do me no good. Mustering a semblance of a smile for my dear, panther friend, I finished, "Thanks."

"Any time," he answered, his tawny eyes searching my amber one's. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze of encouragement, a reminder of the friend he truly was. As I watched his back as he left the bay, a moment of weakness almost made me call to him again. But, instead, I chose the path of silence. _ I will not ruin this day for them_, I resolved.

------------------

Depositing my finished project in sickbay, I turned down the hallway that led to the sublevels of the Lair. I was looking for Tygra, and one of the storage chambers seemed the most logical place to start. If Lion-O were to perform the ritual induction tonight, he would need the ThunderCat emblems. Tygra was the one Jaga had selected to guard these talismans until the time was right, and I knew that the tiger had placed them in one of the vast storage areas for safe keeping.

Choosing the second room at random, I began my search for Tygra. I was in the process of rehearsing my words of excuse from tonight's festivities in my head when I heard, "Hello, Cheetara."

I nearly jumped at the tiger's proximity. I had been so lost in my inner dialogue that I hadn't realized that my search had ended prematurely. "Tygra," I could hear the surprise still registering in my voice. "I'm glad I caught you."

Tygra turned to look at me fully. He seemed to study me for a moment, and then his gaze dropped to the disks in his hand. My own eyes followed his lead. These were the insignias that proclaimed us ThunderCats. While they started out blank, at the end of the evening, they would be etched with the symbol of Truth, Justice, Honor, and Loyalty. Suddenly, my own ThunderCat crest felt heavy on my chest.

"What's up?" Tygra finally asked, breaking my stare from the emblems in his hands.

I blinked at the tiger in attempt to chase away the thoughts flitting through my head. I had been so taken off guard by his appearance that I totally forgot the script in my head, and instead, I blurted out, "I want to volunteer for watch during the inaugurations."

Tygra looked at me in surprise. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to decipher my outburst. Rather than question me directly, he turned the tables by asking, "Did you have a vision?"

_If he only knew_, my thoughts betrayed me, and I had to suppress the urge to confess how true his words might be. But, the vision he spoke of had nothing to do with our exodus from Thundera, so my denial would not be a complete untruth. "No, no, nothing like that. I just thought that with all the festivities we'd be a little shorthanded. I wanted to let you know that if the shift was still open, I could take it."

"Nonsense," Tygra dismissed my request and put the inactive symbols in a velvety sack. Pulling the drawstring, he continued, "Snarfer has agreed to monitor the system during the anointment ritual and reception following. You won't have to volunteer your services until the two am shift," he winked at me.

Although his attempt to sway me failed miserably, he was too distracted by the appearance of Lion-O to notice. "Ah, Lion-O," he greeted the lion, who was attempting to retreat from our field of vision.

"Tygra, am I glad to find you," Lion-O returned. I could see him look questioningly between the two of us before entering the room again. I'm sure he was intuitive enough to realize that he might be interrupting something.

"Seems that I've been lost by several of you in the past few hours," Tygra answered with a smile, equating Lion-O's words with the few I had spoken only moments ago. He glanced at me, and for a moment, I thought he might ask to see the lion after finishing our conversation.

"Can we talk on the way over? I've got to help Panthro with the sound system." His dismissal of me hurt more than I realized it would. I needed to talk to him, to convince him to allow me to view the festivities from the safety of the control room. However, our conversation must have seemed concluded to him.

Lion-O must have noticed my distress because his voice sounded like an apology directed to me even though his words were spoken to Tygra. "Uh, well, sure, I guess. I just wanted to go over my toast with someone."

Tygra coughed lightly and again glanced in my direction. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Oh please, don't, Tygra,_ I pleaded, internally. My plea was unheard. In a space of a nanosecond, the tiger was out the door with these parting words, "Then, I think, Cheetara is the perfect person to use as a sounding board."

As Lion-O and I stood looking at each other, the large storage room seemed to close in on us. Because he had been but a mere cub when Thundera was destroyed, he had little to no recollection of how the events played out and affected the rest of us. His recent request to use my sixth sense to relive Thundera and, unknown to him and the others, the aftermath, made it easier for me to blame him for unleashing my repressed memories. And, now he had inadvertently impacted my conversation with Tygra. Although, to be fair, Tygra had, by his own actions, already concluded the conversation. Still, if I could have just had a few more moments with the tiger, perhaps, I could have changed his mind.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted. It looked like you and Tygra were in the middle of something."

I looked into the lion's russet eyes. His apology was written more so on his face than even his words could convey. Immediately feeling regret over my treatment of him, I replied, "No, no, it was nothing." Even to my own ears, the words sounded less sincere than I intended them to be.

Lion-O ran a hand through his mane and looked down at me. From this distance, it was easy to feel intimidated by his large form. However, I never felt that way with him. His large presence was more comforting, always conveying a sense of protection. But, even the Lord of the ThunderCats couldn't protect me.

"Please tell me what is going on," Lion-O urged, his voice softly insistent.

I stepped away, suddenly feeling too close to him. "Nothing is going on, other than me being late to help in the kitchen," I explained, trying not to concentrate on the rough edge of worry in his voice.

I couldn't do this. His concern would be my undoing. His proximity and my own pain were too much to bear, and I turned to leave. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. A connection sparked between us, and I had to stop to keep myself from falling. All of my grief welled to the surface, and it became hard to breathe. No, I would not burden him with this, my fault to bear. Lion-O's hand slipped from my shoulder, and I turned to look at him, doing my best to bury my thoughts. "Please," I could barely find a voice to speak.

"Cheetara," Lion-O started and then stopped, his eyes searching my face. The emotions dancing in those pools of garnet pulled at my heart. He could be so compelling, but this wasn't the time.

_Be well, little one, I shall miss you._ "Not now," I pleaded, and turning abruptly, I fled the room.

------------------

I finally came to a stop just outside of the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, I paused to catch my breath. I had been negligent in my duties for the festivities and was unsure how I would be received. Making my best attempt to appear calm, I opened the door.

Snarf's usual, pristine kitchen was a setting of organized chaos. The Kittens were in the process of adding to a platter of bite-sized appetizers, and Snarf was overseeing them, attending to the stove, and muttering things to himself. Ever the multitasker, his ears perked up at my arrival, and without turning around, he addressed me. "Cheetara, about time, snarf, snarf. I could use your help on the fruit trays."

Glad to be occupied, I quickly washed my hands and set to work on cutting the various fruits for a colorful tray. I'm not sure how long I stood there chopping and arranging. I had completed about four trays when I caught the scent of Snarf's special herbal tea blend. I glanced down to find a steaming mug set at my elbow; a prized, candyfruit muffin accompanied it.

"Snarf," I began, touched at his consideration.

The little creature simply waved me off as he applied flower shaped, fruit garnishes to the trays I had completed.

"Hey, how come she gets one?" complained Wily Kat, who had looked up from his tray of foodstuffs. You told us that you were completely out."

"She hasn't eaten all day," Snarf announced, simply. "You can't go an entire day without food."

"Why haven't you eaten? Come to think of it, you weren't at dinner last night either." Wily Kit abandoned the tray she had been working on and walked up to me.

She had grown so much in the past several years, shedding the look of kittenhood and becoming a young woman. A burning pain in my throat precluded me from answering, and I covered by taking a sip of the hot tea, hoping the liquid would ease an ache that had nothing to do with my physical well being.

"She's been busy getting things ready and taking extra watch duties. Now, go along and see that the early morning rains haven't damaged the decorations," Snarf ordered, taking the responsibility of answering for me.

Apparently, that had been the reprieve the Kittens had been awaiting. They were scampering out the door almost before Snarf had finished speaking. Snarf muttered softly; the words while unintelligible were tinged with affection. Dragging his own mug with him, Snarf sighed, pulled up a stool, and settled next to me. He regarded me over the rim of his steaming cup.

Silence stretched between us. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but there were undertones of awaiting explanations for my recent behavior. I broke off a piece of the muffin and put it in my mouth, thinking that he would be pleased to see me eating and hoping it would assuage the questions he wasn't currently voicing.

"Cheetara," he began, modulating his tone away from the usual nagging voice he used to get Lion-O's cooperation. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just tired." I fiddled with the mug of tea and chose the easiest answer to dissuade further investigation.

"No wonder since even in the few moments that you have been off-duty, you haven't been sleeping, snarf, snarf," he noted, leaving plenty of room for me to fill the void.

I looked sharply at him, gauging what else he had observed. The snarf remained impossible as always to read. Osbert had always exuded an air of bumbling over-protectiveness, but that act was simply a shield for his shrewd, intuitive nature. "Things have been busy," I alluded to his earlier given excuse for me, thinking that was one of the most inadequate euphemisms to describe my life the past week.

"Hmm," he made a noncommittal sound and resumed his stance of waiting.

Things were going to get too close for comfort soon. Looking for any pretext, my eyes fell to the finished trays of fruit. Pushing back from my chair, I stood and carried two of them to the staging area. "As soon as Lion-O finishes the anointments, I will help you with the catering," I promised. "Now," making a great show of looking at the chronometer and not allowing the snarf a chance to get a word in edgewise, I continued to the door, "I'm going to be late, if I don't start getting ready for tonight." With those parting words, I left a seldom seen, speechless Snarf in his domain.

------------------

Music and laughter filtered down the hallway through my closed door as I regarded myself in the full-length mirror. For a fleeting moment, I wished that the portal from the Seventh Dimension might open. All I really wanted was a place to escape, rest, but that would not happen today.

Turning away from the mirror and my thoughts, I surveyed my room. After leaving Snarf, I had spent my few hours before the anointment cleaning up the mess left from my earlier temper tantrum. I had not stopped there; my entire room and adjoining bath were spotless. This was my therapy, a physical manifestation of purging myself from the muddle of my mind.

From the window, I caught the faint glimmer of a thunderstorm rumbling and flashing lightning among a few grey clouds on the distant horizon. While it matched my mood better than the festive excitement generating throughout the Lair, I still hoped that the rains would not come our way. It was important that we honor the three new Thunderians to our ranks. A thunderstorm would not only dampen the festivities but would most likely result in our moving the entire party into the great room.

I moved back to the mirror and glanced again at my reflection. The cloak created by Snarf and Wily Kit, covered my shoulders and ran the full length of my body softly resting against my heels. It was made of dark amber velvet that complimented not only the colors of my dress uniform but also the color of my eyes. The clasp was arranged to connect under my neck at the same juncture of my ThunderCat emblem. My eyes drifted to that red crest and a wave of sadness crossed my heart. _Now is not the time to play what ifs, _I chided to myself.

Knowing that my presence would be missed, I attempted to chase away the haunted look in my eyes and moved to open the door to my room. I was surprised to find Lynx-O waiting outside. "Lynx-O?"

"Cheetara," he greeted me, "I was wondering if I might escort you to the anointment."

I paused for a moment looking at the older lynx and marveling at the calmness he exuded. Just being in his presence caused a healing balm to wash over my soul. "I would be honored," I replied and slid my arm into the crook of his offered elbow. We walked to the gardens in companionable silence. The lynx never faltered once.

At the raised dais, he moved so that I might go in front of him. I took my position between Tygra and Panthro, and Lynx-O took his position center stage, facing the audience of our Third Earth allies. Moments later, Bengali and Pumyra arrived. They had just settled into their places when the soft music that had been playing swelled signifying the commencement of the anointment.

------------------

"And so my friends, it is with great joy I welcome the newest members of the ThunderCat family. I know that the roads we have all traveled have not been kind, but I believe that as long as the Code lives, we will continue to reunite our people." Lion-O concluded his speech, and I found myself wrapped up in the memories of the roads I had traveled, had yet to fully travel and understand.

I felt eyes upon me and looked up into Tygra's penetrating gaze. Doing my best to close the portals of my soul, I glanced away and raised my glass to clink with his in agreement with Lion-O's sentiments. I forced a calm smile to my face as I turned to regard the Lord of the ThunderCats once more.

Lion-O stretched out the Sword of Omens and called "ThunderCats, Ho!" The sword reacted immediately to its master's command shifting to its true form. I felt the Eye of Thundera touch the ThunderCat symbol residing on my chest as the sword growled in its power, and I was immediately struck with memories I had not thought about since my feet had been on Thundera herself. I felt the annoying burn of tears, and one slipped down my cheek. Brushing it away, I closed off those bittersweet memories and focused on the new recruits.

"As Lord of the ThunderCats and in Truth, Justice, Honor, and Loyalty, I name thee ThunderCat, Lynx-O, ThunderCat, Bengali, and ThunderCat, Pumyra." The Sword of Omens growled in approval, and a swath of light poured from the Eye etching a black cat's head on the red medallion each member wore.

The sword quieted, done with its mission, and the three new ThunderCats raised their voices as one, "Ho!" Their enthusiasm was infectious. Within seconds, the entire platform and surrounding crowd of well-wishers erupted in applause of welcome. Lion-O paused for a few moments allowing the crowd to quiet on its own. With a beaming smile on his face, the lion returned the sword to its proper place on the clawshield resting against his thigh and said, "Well, now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started."

As the music began to swell, a receiving line formed to my left. There were a number of Third Earthers who wished to make the acquaintance of the new allies. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Lion-O maneuvering Pumyra off the platform. A strange sense of envy prickled up my spine as they began to sway on the dance floor. Some might have called it jealousy, but tonight it wasn't about being the center of attention with the lion. That was the least of my wishes; my desire was to be removed from the formalities of greeting our guests.

At a small lull in the line, I excused myself and headed off for the relative obscurity of working the buffet lines. At the food tables, I was able to avoid the majority of the crowd. Not that I didn't wish to be part of the revelry; I just couldn't seem to find the enthusiasm, and I was concerned that others might draw the wrong conclusions.

After all of the trays had been set, I walked over to the beverage station and took a glass of the candyfruit wine. I found a quiet spot near the garden wall where I could observe the buffet tables and the rest of the activities but still remain in relative seclusion. The Kittens had taken Wollo partners and were actively engaged in an interpretative dance to the Berbil symphony. Looking to the original platform, I saw Tygra, Panthro, Bengali, and Lynx-O engaged in a conversation with Willa and Nayda. Snarf was busy overseeing the buffet.

A gentle breeze lifted the hair from my neck. I turned into the wind to cool my face and found myself looking at the horizon beyond the garden wall. The storm appeared to have granted us clemency. My thoughts turned to my early morning face off with a squall of a different kind. Quickly, I drained my glass in an effort to stem those unpleasant thoughts. I looked at the empty glass with chagrin. I should be careful; I've never been very good about holding my liquor.

A voice called me to me, "Cheetara, come join us."

I felt my back go straight at the lion's call. How had he spotted me in the shadows? I looked into his eyes and knew that I would not be able to avoid him. Sighing in resignation, I walked over to the lion and puma. "I was just telling Pumyra how nice it is to focus our attention on the good things in life instead of the constant vigil we've had for danger," he smiled, removing my empty glass and replacing it with a full one.

"Danger is never very far," I replied, already feeling the hackles on the back of my neck rising. I clenched the glass tighter to stop a shudder from being noticeable. _You should know, _a taunting voice whispered from the darker recesses of my mind.

"True," Lion-O rejoined, "But at least, we have allies." The lion held up his glass in unspoken proposal to a toast. Hesitantly, I raised my glass to join both his and Pumyra's. "To family," _the one that you killed,_ the voice in my head added accusingly,"May our bond of brotherhood and sisterhood never…"

"She is not and never will be my sister!" I growled, cutting Lion-O off abruptly. My brain suddenly caught up with my mouth. _What had I done, said!_ Horrified by the scene I had caused, I misjudged the distance of my hand to the table and ended up slamming my glass against the tabletop. Red pooled onto the white tablecloth. My hand smarted from the slash it received on the broken glass, but it was less painful than the public spectacle I had made of myself. I had to get out of there. With a quick turn, I broke away from the puma and lion. I had ruined everything.

Distantly, I heard Tygra call my name, but I could not now, not here. Besides, I had no explanation that I wished to share_. Gods, an attack by the mutants would be better than this horror I had created._ Within seconds, I was up the stairs through a side entrance to the Lair. The joyous decorations swayed in the wake of my departure. _Where do I go?_

------------------

_A/N: Special nod to fanfic author Anne C. Malcolm (Acmal). I read her work long before I knew fanfiction existed. I have borrowed the idea (with her permission, of course) of the cheetah clan being destroyed from her fic: Dark Beast Within, which I highly recommend to any ThunderCat fan out there – especially any of you Lion-O/Cheetara shippers._

_A/N2: I have one or two chapters left. I haven't determined whether or not to do a secondary character chapter or simply end with the aftermath. I'm also in a quandary as to whether to revert to third person in the aftermath or move on with first person and if so whose perspective: Tygra, Lion-O, Cheetara, some kind of combo? Sigh, much to do…feel free to let me know what your preference is if you have one._


	7. Interim

**Secondary Observers**

_**Lynx-O**_

My ears began tingling a few moments before I caught the sound of the main control room door sliding open. I needed less than two steps to identify the owner of the feet entering the room. "You're late," I noted, a good-natured growl burbling in my throat. "And, what in Thundera are you carrying?"

The feet staccato stepped and paused before continuing into the room. "You know," came a voice I had been expecting, the guttural baritone giving me positive identification, "No matter how long I have lived with you; you never cease to surprise me."

I turned away from the monitor I had been leaning against, listening to, and grinned in triumph. "The day I stop amazing you, Bengali, will be the day I retire to the island, voluntarily this time," I added.

Bengali's answering grunt reminded me of a smirk. So, I placed that look on the mental image of his face I had conjured the moment he had entered the control room. "Here it is," he announced, the sound of arms moving outward and a slight current of air indicated that he was holding something for me to observe.

I changed Bengali's facial representation to mirror the accomplishment that was taking primary residence in his tone. Without pause or change in direction, I reached my hands to take a long board from him. "Is it complete?" I asked, Bengali's excitement reflecting in my own voice.

"Well, it's a start, " he hedged.

"It's more than a start," I confirmed, tracing the contours of a board with various keys embedded with barely raised indentations. "This is more than I expected and so quickly."

This time pride sounded roundly in his voice when he spoke. "Tygra and I have been working on it around the clock since yesterday. We just completed it."

"I guess, I can forgive your tardiness then. Is it ready for testing?"

"No time like the present," Bengali agreed. As he reclaimed the board, I felt him plug an interfacing cord into a port near the station that I had been sound monitoring. "Would you like the honors?"

I nodded in agreement and placed my fingers on the keys. In seconds, I had all of the inner Lair monitors online and visually broadcasting. The view screens were for Bengali's benefit. "All's quiet," I murmured, expecting no less with the early hour. "Wait," I paused and focused on the main door. A call had gone through the Lair's main computer to queue it open. "We have activity, friendly, hard to pinpoint. Is it Cheetara?" I asked Bengali to corroborate.

"It appears to be," Bengali answered, with a little less certainty than normal. "I can't get a visual, just a blur of shadows which now seem to be speeding across the moat bridge."

"A little premature for her morning jog. But, then again, given today's activities, perhaps she just needs an early start," I commented and abandoned trying to get a fix on the object. With working eyes, it was almost impossible to target the cheetah; a beta-testing Braille Board would have even less success. "Let's see what other activity we can measure." I quietly tapped on the keyboard until I found another source of activity in the quiet Lair. "Okay, kitchen cooridor, what do you see?"

Bengali gave a snort of laughter. "It appears our resident panther has been caught by our resident puma. What's this," he grumbled, and I heard him move the controls to focus the lens. "Lynx-O, Snarf made candyfruit muffins!"

I felt my mouth begin to water at the mention of Snarf's delicate pastries. While those with limited or regular senses could appreciate the taste of the pastry, those of us who had enhanced senses took the taste to a whole new level. If I could put it into words, it would be like getting a glimpse of the celestial fields of the afterlife on each and every bite. I sighed audibly.

Bengali seconded my sigh. "How much do you want to bet that there won't be a crumb left for those of us who have to work this morning?"

I smiled at the distinct disappointment tinting his words. "I wouldn't be so sure. I have it on good authority that Snarf is sequestering a few away from the prying fingers and mouths of a certain set of cunning twins. Of course, you'll need the senses of a certain guide to find them."

I felt Bengali's eyes bore into me on my admission, but I refused to elaborate. "This," I motioned to the board in front of me, turning the topic of our conversation away from coveted muffins to the prized electronics he and Tygra had worked so hard on making a reality, "is an amazing beginning. The interface with the Lair computers, logs, and cameras, is almost seamless. But, there is still too much reliance on sight."

"Explain," Bengali growled, distraction highlighting his tone indicating that his thoughts were still apparently on the muffins that might have gotten away.

"Well," I continued, zeroing in on activity at the kitchen entrance door. "I know that there are two feliniod signatures in the hallway and that they are now heading in the direction of the western lift. Once they board, I'll be able to determine where the lift is going and by process of elimination, or in this case direction, I might be able to guess the occupants. But, this board, while intricate and operable by someone without sight, holds several limitations that all paradigmatic electronics possess for those of us who are blind."

"Go on," Bengali encouraged, his preoccupation dissolving to the topic at hand.

"Well, I still needed you to visually verify who was in the corridor, just as I needed confirmation at the main door. I need more information than I am receiving in order to make more than an educated guess. Like when you entered the room, I knew it was you. Not because I was expecting you but because I _knew_ it was you."

"All right, I'll bite, how did you know it was me."

"All of us have a certain energy about us. I use these projected fields to "see;" it is very similar to how clairvoyants perceive auras," I broke off when Bengali chortled quietly.

"Now you sound like Pumyra."

"Pumyra, isn't as far off as you may think," I continued, sending my best paternal glare to him, which for someone who doesn't have the use of his eyes, is a hard task to accomplish. I felt Bengali grimace and stand straighter. The colors that I sensed around him changed as well, indicating my action had been successful. "All living things give off an élan vital. It is up to us to interpret this force. When you are sighted, sometimes _what_ you see impedes _how_ you see."

"Forget Pumyra, you sound more like Elder Tani." Bengali's irreverence was hard to ignore.

"Bengali," I said sharply and felt the young tiger stiffen with the reprimand in my voice. I softened my tone slightly at his involuntarily response. I did not wish to inspire mindless acceptance to what I said; I wished to create understanding. "It is easy to dismiss things you do not understand. When I was your age, I found such transcendental philosophy beyond my comprehension as well. But, do not equate the lack of understanding with fallacy."

There was contrition in his voice when he spoke again after a lengthy pause. "You are right, Lynx-O. I do not utilize my other senses to the extent that you must in order to survive. I guess, that makes me a sight snob."

I laughed heartily at his equation. "You by no means are a snob, my dear friend. You use your senses more than you realize. When you are working with a metal, what do you see?"

"Form, molecular adhesion, variance," he rattled off quickly.

"When most of us look at metal, we only see its color, its durability, its reflectivity. You look past its obvious traits to its internal composition. I must do the same with my surroundings – taste, touch, smell, sound must compensate for lack of sight. When I move, I use a form similar to echolocation so I might walk unerringly from point A to point B. I know who is in a room with me not only by their unique scents and sounds, but by an energy signature they create. While the signature varies based on mood or condition, much like scent, the core energy field remains true to whom it belongs."

"Okay, I follow you so far. So how do we capture a signature to be relayed electronically for you to see?"

"That is what we have to work out."

"Perhaps a database?" Bengali suggested.

"Yes, that may work," I turned my attention to a soft tone pinging on the external monitors. My fingers tapped flawlessly across the Braille Board as I relocated focus to the external terrain. "I'm picking up several severe cells of thunderstorm activity near the River of Despair. Some upper level rotation appears to be occurring as well."

I felt Bengali's presence on the monitor beside me and heard a flurry of key clicks as he brought up radar maps of the area. "Looks like a nasty one," he concurred. "I wouldn't want to be out in that."

The hackles on the back of my neck prickled as a thought slammed into me. "We need to alert Cheetara," I growled, already attempting to get a fix on her current location. I found the coordinates, but could not get an accurate read on her position. Sending that activity to Bengali's screen, I opened a comm channel to the cheetah.

On my second attempt, I heard a hoarse, static laden reply, "Cheetara, here."

She sounded off, but I couldn't be sure if it were due to the storm's interference on the comm or something else. "Cheetara, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine here," came the reply, less static filled but still off.

Next to me, Bengali tapped a few commands into the computer. "It won't be for long," he muttered under his breath; then taking over the communication, he elaborated for the cheetah, "Expecting rough weather. We're picking up several severe cells of a thunderstorm in your vicinity; advise you to return to the Lair."

There was a brief pause as if she were looking in the distance, and then came the terse response. "Copy."

Bengali bristled next to me as the line terminated. In a falsetto voice, he mimicked a continued response, "Thank you, Bengali and Lynx-O. It is nice to know I can rely on you in times of trouble…"

"Bengali," I warned, the tone of my voice expressing my disapproval.

"I know," he replied, dropping his voice to its normal range. "But you have to admit, she hasn't been the most friendly of late."

I made no comment to the young bengal. It was not my place to pass judgment, but one would have to be extremely shortsighted to not perceive the turbulence radiating from the young cheetah. Bengali had taken Cheetara's aloofness as a sign of disapproval. His history with his clan gave him little chance of reacting any other way. I, on the other hand, had no such preconceptions. I would seek Cheetara out later and in my own way see what assistance I might offer. "Well," I continued, "since we've got the outside scanners on line, how about a trial run out there as well?"

_**Bengali – part A**_

Lynx-O and I worked well into the late morning. Until today, I never questioned how he functioned without the aid of sight. He seemed so flawless among us that I guess I had taken for granted how his other senses compensated for his blindness. He always pulled his weight on the island, even when the Berserkers captured us and took us to Fire Rock Mountain.

I shook my head to remove the image of the creature called Mumm-Ra from my thoughts and focused back on the data storage idea I was hoping to create. Although Tygra would need to engineer the architecture for the data and Panthro would need to work on properly calibrating the information into the form of touch, sound, and whatever aural representations Lynx-O could decipher, it looked as if the Braille Board was going to be a success.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not hear the main control room door slide open. Even as Lynx-O looked up, I continued on my interfacing map. It wasn't until I heard, "What's this?" that I realized we were not alone.

"Lord Lion-O," I started, standing up straight. Why hadn't I noticed the Lord of the ThunderCat's presence? Maybe I should take my cue from Lynx-O and develop my other senses so I would not be taken unaware again. Lord Lion-O looked at me and smiled.

"It's just, Lion-O," he replied.

"Indeed, Lion-O," I amended, forcing myself to appear relaxed and pleased that my voice didn't betray my discomfiture.

"Lynx-O," Lion-O addressed my companion. I too looked at the elder lynx and was slightly annoyed at the look of amusement that he sported on his face. If it were anyone else, I would simply dismiss the look as an anomaly, accident, but Lynx-O was so in control of mind and body that I knew he truly was entertained by my interaction with Lord Lion-O,_just Lion-O, _and he obviously did not see the need to hide his enjoyment either. "I trust that you are settling in. Is there anything you need?" the lion continued.

"No, Lion-O, you and the other ThunderCats have been very hospitable. We want for nothing." I admired the way in which Lynx-O addressed Lord Lion-O, _just Lion-O, Bengali, _I growled under my breath. I wish I could feel so relaxed in the presence of royalty. "Come, let me show you the prototype that Tygra has developed. He's calling it the Braille Board." Lynx-O's direction to the device we had been testing was a welcome distraction from my fixation on the ThunderCat leader.

"Braille Board?" Lord Lion-O spoke as if he tasted the word. I guess, he was unaware that the prototype was already beyond the conceptual phase.

"Yes, since it would be almost impossible for me to see the schematics of a computer designed specifically for me, Tygra, with Bengali's assistance, created a three dimensional model on which to base the final product. We are working on my sensitivities and helping to design the keyboard so that I might assist with the daily operations at the Lair."

In a few moments, Lynx-O brought up the activity that we had been monitoring for the past few hours. I saw the lion's face brighten with amazement at what our device could do. Then, a sudden light entered his eyes and he spoke, "Wait a minute, does this mean that you might actually be able to drive the equipment, the Thundertank and Feliner?"

Lynx-O's face shined with a smile at Lord Lion-O's, _just…aw forget it,_ understanding of how the Braille Board might be enabled. Unable to stop myself from doing so, I jumped in, "Not only that, by making some additional modifications to the computers here, Lynx-O would be able to monitor the Lair."

"Oh, another victim of watch duty."

Lord Lion-O's please laugh gave me the courage to add, "Or a satellite lair."

"Satellite lair?" the confusion on Lord Lion-O's face made me stumble for an explanation. _They hadn't had a Council meeting about this, yet,_ I realized belatedly.

Lynx-O came to my rescue. "It seems my young companion has let the cat out of the bag." I tried hard not to squirm at the lynx's reproachful tone directed solely at me. Turning to Lord Lion-O, he continued, "We have been talking to Tygra about creating an additional watch tower for the outer perimeter. Given the topography of Third Earth, it would be good to have eyes and ears in the areas in which the sensors of Cat's Lair have difficulty penetrating."

"Does that mean that you will be leaving us?" Was it my imagination or did the Lord of the ThunderCats sound…disappointed, lost?

Lynx-O reached out and clasped Lord Lion-O's shoulder firmly. Again, I was amazed at my companion's ability to read others and offer whatever they needed. "We will never leave the ThunderCats, Lion-O. It took us too long to find each other. We may not be under the same roof at times, but we will always be together."

Lord Lion-O seemed comforted by Lynx-O, and the little lost cub look in his eyes melted away. Perhaps the Lord of the ThunderCats and I had more things in common than I realized. I didn't have time to ponder any further as he asked, "Speaking of ThunderCats, have either of you seen Tygra?"

Lynx-O beat me to the answer. "I believe that he said something about going to storage for items for this evening's ceremony."

"Well then, I'll let you two get back to your work."

Lynx-O and I needed no more prompting. As soon as Lord Lion-O moved toward the door, Lynx-O turned to me. "I noticed that the klaxon pitch of the targeting system seemed off. If it rings too shrilly, it will impede the other information I am gathering from my other senses."

"We'll need to modify the beam then," I continued down the same track. "If we modulate this range here, then you should be able to pinpoint targets more effectively. Is that better?"

Lynx-O nodded, and we continued the rest of the shift keeping watch and doing further beta testing on the Braille Board model.

_**Snarf:**_

"Do you really think she'll like them?" Wily Kit asked me for the third time in as many as thirty, Third Earth minutes.

"Yow!" I yelped, stepping back from the hot stove. Kit had been constantly questioning her skills as a seamstress since we had snuck into Pumyra's bedchamber late yesterday evening to add to the puma's wardrobe. I knew that Kit wanted Pumyra to be pleased, but at the moment, her continual worrying had caused me to burn half of my right paw pad. Nursing my burned flesh, I finally answered, "I've told you every time now, that she will, Wily Kit. Why won't you believe me?"

The youngest of the female ThunderCats lowered her head and muttered, "Sorry, Snarf."

Regretting my tone, I scooted over to Kit and checked on her progress with the spicy tuna sushi. "Beautiful," I murmured in approval.

I had learned to make the delicacy on my last trip to the Treetop Kingdom, and this morning I had passed the recipe and techniques on to Wily Kit and Kat. Kit had taken to the sushi like, well, a fish to water. I had only had to show her a few times before she had perfected it.

I glanced over at Wily Kat's progress and barely managed to suppress a groan. Kat on the other hand had taken to the hors d'oeuvre making tasks more like Tygra takes to swimming holes without his bolo. Leaning closely to Kit, I whispered, "Why don't you see if you can give your brother a hand, huh?"

Kit looked pleased with her tray and turned in the direction of her brother. As she opened her mouth to say something, I gently put a paw around her shoulder. She looked up startled out of speaking, and I shook my head. "Our secret," I suggested. Kit nodded although I did see the glint in her eyes. I'm sure Wily Kat would hear about it later.

I turned back to the stove and began stirring additional spices into a large pot filled with fragrant liquid. In a few minutes, the stock would be just right to braise the variety of meats I had purchased at the Wollo market.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the chronometer on the wall, and feeling slightly annoyed, I fiddled with an apron string that had come undone, again. Cheetara had promised that she would assist me with today's food preparations, but so far the cheetah had been a no show. If she didn't show up soon, I wasn't sure that I would be able to finish the other trays of food. Kit and Kat had already finished the decorations outside, so I guess I could have them handle the fruit and petit fours. But with the early morning rains, I wanted someone to make sure that the decorations were still up. And, let's face it, Wily Kit would be busy trying to undo Wily Kat's creations.

I turned back to the simmering pot and turned the flame down on the burner. The stock had reduced enough. As I moved two oversized skillets over and placed previously seared meats in them, my ears caught the sound of the kitchen door opening. I didn't have time to turn around, but I knew by her movements that the errant cheetah had finally arrived. "Cheetara, about time, snarf, snarf. I could use your help on the fruit trays." I still couldn't turn around from what I was doing, so I waved her in the direction of several fruit bowls, knives, scoops, and trays occupying a large amount of counter space near the sink.

Cheetara didn't acknowledge me or offer any excuses. She simply washed her hands and got to the tasks before her. I finished my preparations and set timers accordingly. Finally having the time, I turned and regarded my late arrival. I watched as she swiftly made work of the fruits, skinning and seeding those that needed skin or seeds removed and artfully cutting and arranging the pieces on the four trays I had set out. Although she gave no outward appearance of anything amiss, a snarf knows.

I moved to a seldom-used cupboard and pulled out a tin. Picking up the kettle simmering on the stove, I poured hot water into two mugs and added heaping spoonfuls of my special herbal tea blend, guaranteed to make you relax and feel better, no matter what ails you, snarf, snarf. As the mugs steeped, I moved to the large pantry unit and pulled out a drawer far in the back. I felt around and pulled out one more thing that could ease one's troubles. Placing the candyfruit muffin on a plate, I sidled over to the cheetah and put it and the teacup next to her working space. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't register my actions until I had returned to the stove to check on the cooking pots.

"Snarf," Cheetara started when she finally noticed my offering.

I simply made a dismissive motion with my hand and scooted back over to finish garnishing her trays with edible flowers and candied embellishments.

"Hey, how come she gets one? You told us that you were completely out."

Wily Kat had immediately caught site of one of the last candyfruit muffins that I had given Cheetara. I know he is a growing boy, but six muffins in the space of fifteen minutes, yeesh. Rather than go down that road, I replied, "She hasn't eaten all day. You can't go an entire day without food."

Wily Kit moved away from the tray that she had been helping Kat complete. "Why haven't you eaten? Come to think of it, you weren't at dinner last night either." She came to a stop in front of Cheetara and looked closely at the cheetah.

I saw a strange look cross Cheetara's face as she looked at Kit or rather beyond Kit. She masked it quickly by taking a sip of her too hot tea. If I weren't mistaken, I saw moisture glistening in her eyes. I stepped in, "She's been busy getting things ready and taking extra watch duties. Now, go along and see that the early morning rains haven't damaged the decorations."

The words had scarcely passed my lips before I was almost bowled over by Wily Kit and Kat racing out the door. "I guess, they had enough of kitchen duty," I muttered good-naturedly as I readjusted my apron and fiddled again with the undone string.

Making sure that everything was settled on the stove for a few minutes, I dragged a stool over to where Cheetara was sitting and slid down to give my aching feet a break. I _am getting too old for these all day affairs,_ I sighed to myself and took a tentative sip of my own steaming tea. The heat felt good on my throat, and I looked closely at the cheetah through the misting swirls still emanating from my cup.

After several minutes of sitting in silence, Cheetara halfheartedly broke off a small piece of the candyfruit muffin and placed it in her mouth. I was slightly saddened to not hear any murmur of delight. Usually, the muffins would break the ice even if it was just an ambiguous sound, but she remained silent. Something was decidedly wrong. "Cheetara," I started not sure of how to proceed. Finally, I just decided to spit it out, after all none of the Thunderian nobles had ever accused me of being overly tactful. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just tired," came an all to quick and pat reply. Her fingers sliding along the cup's handle were a telling sign that there was much more that she wasn't saying.

"No wonder since even in the few moments that you have been off-duty, you haven't been sleeping, snarf, snarf." I said it frankly, not pulling any punches.

Cheetara's head snapped up, and she looked hard into my eyes. Apparently, I had not only hit a nerve, but I had also sent it zinging. "Things have been busy," she evaded, using my own words as a shield for what was truly bothering her.

"Hmm," I grunted, making sure she knew I wasn't buying it for even a Plundarian nit.

Cheetara turned away from me and slid her cup back from the edge of the counter. She glanced at the food trays in front of her and then stood from her stool. Picking up two of the finished fruit platters, she walked over to my completed staging area and set them down. There seemed to be a forced leisure to her tone, when she said, "As soon as Lion-O finishes the anointments, I will help you with the catering." She then paused to look directly at the chronometer above my head before making her way to the exit. "Now, I'm going to be late, if I don't start getting ready for tonight."

I had barely a chance to look at the time myself before the cheetah was gone. I harrumphed a barely audible sound and then looked at the disaster of my kitchen. I had a lot of work to do before the ceremony began as well. At least, Cheetara had completed the fruit trays. I would just finish the meat, and then I would have time for the pastries. My feet ached slightly as I returned them to the floor. "Tomorrow, I'm not going to set foot in this kitchen," I resolved. "It will be leftovers or nothing, snarf, snarf."

I moved to clear the dishes Cheetara and I had used and stopped suddenly when I found myself staring at the barely touched candyfruit muffin. That was a sight I had never seen before, and a bolt of anxiety rattled from the base of my spine to the tip of my tail. I sniffed the pastry cautiously. The scent was deliciously enticing. A quick taste test elicited my own grunt of approval. There was nothing wrong with the muffin, I decided and popped the remaining morsels in my mouth. I needed to keep my strength up for tonight after all.

I dumped the dregs of the now cold tea down the sink before it hit me. If there were nothing wrong with the muffin, then my intuition had been right about Cheetara.

_**Bengali: Part B**_

I walked down the hallway toward Pumyra's room and felt a certain lightness to my step. I couldn't help it. The new clothing that Snarf had dropped by my room was the finest I had ever possessed. The colors were more vibrant than my original gray and blue tunic, and their hues set off my white coat regally. I smiled widely; they were threads worthy of a Thunderian noble, of me. _If my clansman could see me now,_ I scoffed silently in my head.

I was born to parents from two very different worlds. My mother was a chieftain's daughter, bred from nobility; my father, on the other hand, was a lowly blacksmith born and bred in a village on the furthest outskirts of the Tigris Clan's territory. Theirs was a tale familiar to most: female meets male, female and male fall in love, and so forth.

Unfortunately, those stories don't tell the complete story. They neglected to mention that the female's family disowned her for falling in love beneath her status. They neglected to mention that the offspring of the two lovers ended up being born without an ounce of the stately orange color that marked the Tigris Clan. They neglected to mention that a cub who was born white would be labeled an outcast, a living representation of the sin of following your heart and not your elders. They neglected to mention how the female died giving birth.

A familiar grief followed closely by the bitter taste of anger slid up the back of my throat. It was amazing how unpleasant memories resurfaced at the oddest times. They could not only hit unexpectedly, but they could also transport one back through time and space to relive events as if they were happening all over again.

_Thundera is no more, _I reminded myself. _Your life begins anew here, now, today._ As Pumyra would say, "Take the good and leave the rest." Sometimes, though, it is hard to find the good.

I stood in front of Pumyra's door and schooled my features to something more suitable before knocking. Today was not about my tainted lineage or the things that happened to any of us back on Thundera. Today was about new beginnings, of shaping what Thunderians would become.

Feeling calmer, I rapped a unique series of thumps, our private greeting, on Pumyra's door. Within a few seconds, the door opened, and Pumyra stood before me. She too had new clothing. I was secretly glad that her style remained mostly unchanged.

"Bengali," Pumyra greeted, turning her back to me and holding out a circular band. "I'm just about ready. In fact, I could use your help with this."

"This is new," I comment looking at a band of solid, glittering, yellow metal, made into some kind of necklace, I deduced as Pumyra lifted the hair off her neck so I could clasp the object unimpeded.

"Yes, Cheetara gave it to me."

"Cheetara?" My surprise at the cheetah's gift lifted my voice higher than its normal range.

"Yes," Pumyra answered and ushered me out the door toward the garden. "I found it in the lab when I returned from looking for herbs with Nayda. Cheetara made the necklace herself from some material that she called gold. I did some research and found out that on Third Earth, gold was used not only in jewelry and decoration of artifacts and weapons, but it also can be a source of mystical powers. It symbolizes inner power and strength and promotes prosperity and positive thinking."

I couldn't stop the snicker of incredulity before it passed through my lips. Pumyra glanced at me quickly and continued on with her research findings. "I know that you aren't a believer of the healing properties of crystals and metals. But, materials often harbor more than their physical structures. Plants can heal physical ailments. Why can't crystals heal emotional ones?"

I said nothing, choosing wisely the path of silence. Pumyra and I had a standing debate about supernatural versus empiric methods in practically all walks of life. However, what Pumyra wasn't aware of was that a lot of my dismissal of her unconventional science had more to do with my clan indoctrination than my personal beliefs. As we entered the gardens already teaming with a variety of guests, I pointed at the stage. "We're here."

As soon as Pumyra and I were stationed, the music that had been playing in the background grew louder and more ceremonial. Lord Lion-O began walking toward the center of the stage and paused briefly in front of Tygra. The tiger gave the Lord of the ThunderCats a red, velvet, drawstring bag. Lord Lion-O nodded solemnly to Tygra and placed his hand in the bag to withdraw three ruby-colored disks. These were to be the emblems that would announce us to all, friend or foe, as ThunderCats.

The lion approached me, and I could feel all eyes in the crowd watching in anticipation. Without a word, Lord Lion-O handed me a blank crest. Willing my hands not to betray my inner thoughts and feelings, I took the emblem and affixed it to my uniform. Pumyra and Lynx-O followed suit.

A round of glasses of candyfruit wine were dispersed, and Lord Lion-O began his speech. I listened to the words he spoke and found myself oddly drawn to them. This would be a new start, not just for the three of us, but for the ThunderCats and even Thundera herself. Even though Thundera had been a glorious society, discrimination among and within the clans still existed. Third Earth was a new beginning, a chance to build from the good of Thundera and leave the rest behind us.

I glanced discreetly at Pumyra. She had inspired those thoughts in me. I wondered briefly if I could tell her what she meant to me, how she had changed my life for the better. When it had been the three of us, timing never seemed right, but now, with the hope of a new life...

"And so my friends, it is with great joy I welcome the newest members of the ThunderCat family. I know that the roads we have all traveled have not been kind, but I believe that as long as the Code lives, we will continue to reunite our people." Lord Lion-O raised his glass as he completed his toast. A murmur soon flowed through the crowd, and the sound of glass touching glass in agreement with the young lord's sentiments filled the air.

We placed our glasses on the table provided and turned to Lord Lion-O. Now was the actual time of anointment. As the Lord of the ThunderCats stretched out his hand and the Sword of Omens grew to its full length, a sense of fearful anticipation gripped me. By its own accord, my hand reached out and grasped Pumyra's.

"ThunderCats Ho!"

A pool of light seemed to engulf us at Lord Lion-O's command of the sword. I almost believed that I could reach out and touch the power, add it to myself. I barely heard, the lion call my name, but I certainly felt the raw power of the sword as it etched the ThunderCat symbol on the medallion on my chest. The breath I had been unwittingly holding exhaled from my lungs in relief. The sword had accepted me as worthy.

My hand shifted as Pumyra fell back a step when the unrestrained power of the sword coursed into her. I held my grip tighter keeping her on her feet. I wasn't even aware of the panic that hit me until it faded with Pumyra's quick squeeze response back. With the completion of Lynx-O's indoctrination, all three of us responded to the sword's summons with a reverberating, "Ho!"

On the heels of our acceptance into the ThunderCat fold, applause and whistles of appreciation rang through the observing crowd. Lynx-O, Pumyra, and I looked at each other, each of us sporting a grin of triumph and pride. Lord Lion-O returned the sword to its rightful place and turned to face the crowd, which quieted once more as the lion prepared to address them. "Well," he smiled grandly, "now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started."

On cue, a Robear Berbil symphony began to play. As well wishers lined up to make our acquaintance, I heard the Lord of the ThunderCats ask, "Pumyra, may I have this dance?"

Pumyra moved forward and curtsied her acceptance. I saw the slight blush adorning her cheeks and had to suppress a growl of sudden possessiveness that passed through me. _That was the old Bengali, _I chastised myself. _ThunderCat Bengali isn't nearly so insecure. Well, he shouldn't be, anyway. _Even still, I kept the pair in my peripheral sight as I greeted Third Earth guests, so many I would never remember their names.

A small lull in the line allowed Cheetara to excuse herself to assist Snarf on the buffet. I watched the cheetah leave and wondered how out of line it would be for me to follow. While I knew it was important for me to be part of the camaraderie of allies, I was having a hard time with it. I had never really wanted to be in the limelight, too often that entailed the wrong kind of attention. _That's in the past,_ I reminded myself, _where it should stay. _

The welcome voice of my cousin brought me to the present. "Lynx-O, Bengali, may I present you with Willa, Queen of the Warrior Maidens and her sister Nayda."

"It is an honor to meet you." Lynx-O bowed slightly before the Queen of the Warrior Maidens and gently accepted her hand.

"The honor is ours. Today is indeed a great day for Third Earth," Willa smiled graciously.

"Have you had the opportunity to visit the Treetop Kingdom?" the attractive, brunette maiden asked.

"We've been rather limited in our treks on Third Earth," I replied. As Nayda began to tell me about her home, I found myself finally starting to relax. The receiving line had dwindled considerably. Many of the guests had taken to the buffet or the dance floor. Mindful not to offend my conversation companion, I surreptitiously scanned the dance floor for my induction partner. She and Lord Lion-O were no longer there.

"She is not and never will be my sister!"

The sudden commotion brought my attention directly to Pumyra, who had taken the brunt of Cheetara's outburst. A sudden hush fell over the crowd. Her glass crashing against the table in her haste, Cheetara spun away from both Lord Lion-O and Pumyra. The dumbstruck look occupying the puma's face in the wake of the chaos made me move. In the amount of time it took Cheetara to bypass Tygra. I was at Pumyra's side, my arm draping around her shoulder offering comfort and protection. I watched worriedly as the puma leaned into my embrace fingering the necklace that the cheetah had given her. I felt my anger flare. _How dare she treat Pumyra like this!_ Had Pumyra not needed or accepted my support, it would have been me, not Lord Lion-O, who went after the cheetah.

In the wake of the Lord of the ThunderCats departure, I heard Panthro suggest, "All right, guys and ma'am, how about something festive?"

The music began playing, and Panthro walked over to us. "Pumyra, I do believe they are playing our song."

As Pumyra began to dance with the panther, I was relieved to find Nayda at my side. The warrior maiden had an odd look on her face as she watched the back of Tygra disappear into the Lair. "He'll be fine," I found myself assuring her. She inclined her head and accepted the hand that I held out as an invitation to join the guests dancing around us.

Nayda and I danced in silence. She continued to stare at the door in which Tygra had departed, and I couldn't help but watch Pumyra as she glided across the lawn. Finally, I could take no more, and I guided Nayda close enough so I might reach the panther and puma. "May I cut in?"

Panthro handed Pumyra off to me and danced away from us with Nayda. Still wishing to make sure what Cheetara had done held no lasting effects on her, I found myself pulling Pumyra into a tight embrace.

"Please," the puma said, pitching her voice for only my ears. "Don't. I'm not hurt nor am I upset."

I was unable to stop the growl of disbelief from rising in my throat. I didn't believe for an instant that the scene had not hurt Pumyra. For all of her bravado, she was a sensitive soul.

"Bengali." I found myself staring into her eyes. They glittered like molten copper. Even though she had used my name, I knew she issued it as a warning to let the incident go.

Knowing her wish was impossible to grant, I sighed and closed my eyes to speak a half-truth, "As you wish." Satisfied, Pumyra laid her head against my shoulder, and we resumed dancing together.

I would let it go, for now. But as soon as I had the chance, I would seek my own answers.

_**Mumm-Ra:**_

Incessant barking rang hollowly through the cold walls of my sarcophagus. Even my deepest regeneration slumber could not shut out the din caused by my accursedly, loyal companion. With the little strength I had left, I managed to push the heavy stone lid aside and grant just enough room for my overtaxed, decaying body to slide through.

"What is it, Ma-Mutt?" I queried, my normally powerful voice a mere hush in the tomb.

My presence immediately quieted my immortal companion. The beast, knowing I had no strength, forcibly dragged me to the quiet pool of liquid centered in a cauldron at the foot of my tomb. The dark waters lay dormant. "There is nothing here," I shrieked, angry that my rest had been disrupted. When the Star of Thundera retracted its immense power, it took all of the powers given to me by the Ancients to remain in corporeal form. I had almost dispersed completely when Ma-Mutt found me. The insolent beast should know better than to pull me from my rest.

I turned to crawl back to my sarcophagus, but the miserable canine grabbed a strip of my fraying bandages and pulled me even closer to the still waters. "Enough," I raged, tearing the fabric from the slobbering jaws. "You are a loyal companion, but I will not be pulled from regenerating to play with an overzealous mutt!"

Fragments of blue lightning blazed from each of the four obelisks of the malevolent gods surrounding the cauldron. I detected a bubbling sound from the dormant waters, and a red light filled the cavernous interior of my home. Ma-Mutt whined in anticipation. "What do you see, my pet?" I asked, peering into the depths of the dark, mystical pool.

The image wobbled and then came into focus. "Cats Lair," I hissed; I could taste my defeat so recently handed to me by those feline invaders. I watched with deadened eyes as the whelp Lion-O anointed the three Thunderians that had escaped Fire Rock Mountain with the emblem of the ThunderCats. "Adding to your numbers," I scoffed indignantly, "No matter, when I recover, I shall diminish your numbers to nothing."

A subtle shift in the waters caused me pause. I watched as Lion-O split his attention between to the two females of the group. "Ah, Lion-O, working on your pride? Perhaps you wish to add even more to your numbers."

The scene shifted once more; the she-cat Cheetara inexplicably lashed out at the pair and left the party in a rather violent way. My eyes flickered to the pool of red liquid on the table and the shattered glass covered in wine and blood. A cackle welled up in my desiccated throat and rolled up the walls of my abode. "Trouble in paradise," I snickered through my glee. "It seems that you don't need my assistance after all, little cub. You can cause your own problems all by yourself."

Slowly my hand descended to stroke the boney head of my decrepit pet. "You did well, Ma-Mutt," I muttered and staggered back to my tomb. "Soon we shall strike," I promised as I pulled the lid back for my entrance.

"Soon," I repeated, the word echoing throughout the myriad of passages hidden within my onyx pyramid as the lid of the stone sarcophagus closed tightly.


	8. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Lion-O**

We moved as one, no words and single purpose: find out what in Thundera had gotten into Cheetara. I was on the landing of the secondary set of stairs when I detected it, fresh and metallic. Looking down I saw a large, crimson droplet shaped like a comet in flight. I stopped; Tygra halted directly behind me.

I bent down to take a closer look. My fingers came away smeared with still wet blood. "I scented it as well," the tiger spoke, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Is this why she's acting so strangely? Is she hurt?" I wondered out loud.

"There is only one way to find out," Tygra answered, and we both began our hunt anew. "At least, we can track her more precisely."

I remained silent at his observation. Tracking Cheetara from her blood didn't make me feel any better. We followed her trail further up the stairs. There was a strong scent of blood mixed with the cheetah's unique essence at the entrance leading to the dormitories, and we began down the hallway toward her room but stopped after a few short steps.

"She didn't go this way," Tygra growled; there was worry in his voice that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. I felt myself stiffen at his tone.

"She must have lingered here for more than a moment deciding though," I pointed to the small pool of blood at the hallway entrance. "Up?"

"Well unless she's figured out how to teleport, I'd say so."

"She must be heading to the Cat's head. There is nothing else up here." Tygra's response was lost in the not-so-subtle growl of the Sword of Omens. I felt my jaw clench tightly. That was the sound to warn of danger. I removed the sword from my clawshield and raised it to my eyes. I swallowed hard to dislodge thoughts that were already streaming into my head and commanded, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight."

A chaotic mist filtered into my head as I bade the sword to guide me to the source of its unease. Slowly, an image coalesced._ Cheetara stood at the observation point at the edge of the Cat's mouth. A breeze ruffled her hair, and she grasped the safety railing tightly, leaning heavily on to it. _

"By the stars, is she thinking about jumping?"

"Lion-O," Tygra exclaimed, anxiety lacing his voice, "What do you see?"

_The cheetah slowly fell to her knees near the platform. _

"Be calm," I told Tygra. He could not see the images presented to me, and my words had probably inspired his own imagination to the worst of conclusions.

_She ripped her cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around her bloody hand. Her head bowed, and she appeared to shake uncontrollably._

I pulled the sword away and found intent, sienna eyes staring at me. "Cheetara is at the Cat's head," I confirmed. "She is hurt, her hand. It does not appear to be clotting." I slid the sword into its sheath and started up the stairs. We had a destination now, so the hunt by scent was no longer necessary. There was franticness to my pace. I had not told Tygra all I had seen. The cheetah's obvious distress coiled through my gut making it difficult to breathe. _What in Jaga's name was going on?_

**Cheetara**

I paused on the landing leading to my bedroom. No, I would not be safe there. It would be one of the first places they would look. I half stumbled, half-ran further up the stairs. I didn't have a destination in mind. I wanted to escape, escape my thoughts and escape my actions.

I found myself at the Cat's head observation deck. I barely managed to grab the safety field before sinking to my knees. Exhaustion coursed through me. I had run my limit more than once today. I could go no further and would be paying for my actions for days.

_You'll be paying for your actions for the rest of your life._

"Shut-up," I snarled, my breath coming out as a whimper. Pain, penetrating and angry, fought for my attention, and I looked to my throbbing hand. Blood ran through my knuckles and plodded in droplets on the ground. I opened my clenched, bloodied fist and studied my palm. Several vicious slashes welling with crimson ran its length. The cuts were deep; the blood showed no sign of slowing.

_Blood on your hands. Our blood._

I tried to ignore the voice, but it grated deeply, cutting more so than even my physical wounds. My good hand grabbed the cloak wrapping my shoulders and tore it from them. I balled the material around my hand hoping to stem the flow. I felt queasy and lightheaded. I shoved my hand, bandage and all, under my arm and increased pressure. _Stupid!_ I yelled silently at myself. _How could you have been so stupid? _

_They are going to find out,_ the voice taunted in singsong. _Murderer!_

Two sets of footfalls rang up the last of the stairs and onto the observation platform. Tiredly, I lifted my head to regard not only Tygra but Lion-O as well. A bolt of anxiety laced with pride ran up my spine, and I felt myself move to standing, although how I managed to stay upright on my two very uncooperative legs was a mystery.

"Cheetara," Lion-O was the first to speak, sounding breathless from the trek up the several flights of stairs.

I did not return an answer. I stood watching and waiting. Anger at their pursuit of me began to burn in my stomach.

"You're hurt," Tygra spoke, indicating my hand wrapped in its blood soaked cloth.

"Clearly," I said, pleased that my voice held strong.

"Let's get you down to sickbay and have a look at it." His suggestion came with several steps in my direction.

"Oh, yes, let's." The tiger stopped at the sarcasm dripping in my words. "And then, we can simply sweep everything else under the carpet. It is the ThunderCat way after all."

**Tygra**

Cheetara radiated anger from every pore. I knew my spotted companion well enough to see that she was girding herself with that emotion. _She's trying to pick a fight, but why?_ I refused to be baited and simply looked at her. "That has never been the ThunderCat way."

My calm, reasonable voice did not soothe her in anyway. In fact, it appeared to spurn her even further. An accusing hand shot out at me, and she spat, "You did this!"

"Did what?" I asked, keeping her attention focused on me while Lion-O began to skirt toward her out of her field of vision.

"If you had allowed me to take the watch duty, none of this would have happened. But, you dismissed me." Even with the venom in her voice, I could see she didn't believe her own words.

"If I had allowed you to take watch duty, I would have simply aided you in running away from this." I wasn't sure what the "this" was, but I needed to see if the topic would lead us to answers.

"Oh yes, a public spectacle is such a nice way to bring personal things out in the open." Her glittering eyes caught sight of Lion-O, and she turned to regard him. "I'm sure Pumyra was thrilled to be part of the drama."

"Drama, you inspired, Cheetara," Lion-O's voice was low, directing her attention on to him now, so I could start my way in toward her.

The cheetah felt us encroaching and took a step, backing into the safety field. I stopped my approach as her eyes gleamed with a sudden, maddened light. Cornering Cheetara on good days was never a great idea. Today would be worse; she was irrational either by injury or something else. Lion-O's words echoed somewhere in the back of my head, "_Is she thinking of jumping?"_

Lion-O must have had the same thought. He too stopped moving toward her. "You're hurt," he spoke gently as if talking to a newborn cub. "You've lost a lot of blood already. Please, let us help you."

Cheetara whirled at him. Had she been any closer, I would have expected a physical blow. "You cannot help me!" she screamed. Her makeshift bandage, the rich amber fabric stained a burnt orange from her blood, slipped, falling to the floor in an unnoticed heap. Both of her hands reached to her ThunderCat symbol and ripped it from her bodice. "Take this," she pleaded, holding it out to Lion-O, "I am unfit to wear it."

Lion-O froze, looking dumbstruck at the medallion. He made no move to take it from Cheetara's trembling hands. She threw it at him, and he had no choice but to catch it.

**Lion-O**

Even though I hadn't intended to take it, I deftly caught the ThunderCat medallion as it came at me with force. The smooth red surface was marred with wet streaks of Cheetara's blood that was still pouring from her wounded hand. I closed my eyes briefly as a wave of pain, not mine but hers, coursed through me. Just because I held the insignia did not mean that I would keep it.

"This is yours," I handed it back out to her, and Cheetara took another step backward away from me. Her back fell flat against the safety field, and she shook her head in denial, making no move to retrieve her symbol.

I swallowed hard, pushing away the warring emotions flooding my brain. "I refuse to accept this." Cheetara went still at my words. The fight simmering in her eyes vacillated to something that I couldn't label. Perhaps, her resolve was fading. "You earned this," I tried again.

Cheetara laughed; the sound was incongruous with merriment and rang hollowly with despair. "I might have once earned my place among you," her voice graveled in a waver, "But I lost that honor a long time ago."

"Cheetara, please, you're not making any sense."

**Cheetara**

"I'm making more sense that I have in a long time. You know, I should thank you," I paused at the look of bewilderment decorating Lion-O's face.

"What? Why?" The two questions tumbled from his lips in rapid succession.

"You were the catalyst that brought all of this to light."

Both Lion-O and Tygra stood mute with confusion. Tygra recovered first, "Brought what to light?"

"When Lion-O asked me to go back, to see, Pumyra, Bengali and Lynx-O, I did."

"Yes," Lion-O interrupted, "If it hadn't been for you, we would have never known that others survived the explosion. It is we who should be thanking you."

I held up my hand in order to stop the words coming from his lips, but he did not heed me. His gratitude burned me to the core. "You don't know the whole story." My voice dropped an octave with the admission.

A certain dawning light entered Tygra's eyes. "He was too young to remember, Cheetara, but I do." The comfort the tiger offered in his voice was almost my undoing. "I remember," his voice was like silk, pulling at me. I was feeling so tired suddenly. I felt my knees buckle, and Lion-O's strong arms around me, keeping me from striking the floor.

"No," I protested, pushing from his hold. I twisted out of his arms only to be caught again by Tygra. My sixth sense flared, and inexplicably, I found the means to forcibly push the males away from me. My strength at a bare minimum, I sunk to my knees.

"Let me be." My demand sounded more like a plea as I tried to catch my breath from the effort. I settled my gaze on the dazed tiger. "You remember, but you do not know the whole truth."

"Then tell us," Lion-O urged.

"Do you remember when the mutants attacked us right after Thundera?" I asked.

Lion-O nodded his head slowly, giving pause as he always did at the mention of our doomed home world. "The mutants attacked our convoy of ships. They destroyed the fleet traveling with the flagship and then boarded our vessel. It was the first time I used the Sword of Omens."

The clarity of Lion-O's memory was better than I would have thought. But, what he remembered was so very disjointed. "Cheetara," there was a soft pleading in Tygra's voice; he knew more. "You don't have to relive that."

"I already have," I answered, not missing the confusion in Lion-O's eyes. "You are correct about the events," I told the lion. "But, you are also missing gaps of the story. My clan, my entire clan, was on the ships that protected our vessel."

"Sweet Jaga," Lion-O's sharp intake of breath caught me off guard. That he was able to piece so much together in that one sentence spoke volumes on how he had matured. He stepped closer to me in an attempt to offer support, comfort. However, the look of pity in his eyes gave me the strength to stave him off.

"There is more," I warned, relieved to see him pause. "Things that neither of you know. It is this that makes me unworthy of your guard."

I looked to Tygra. "This involves you," I whispered, already feeling the tears stinging my eyes. "I had a secret. I hadn't shared it with anyone, not my family, not my friends, and not even Kijani." I could see Lion-O attempting to place the name, and I explained, "Kijani was my mate."

Lion-O stepped back as if he had been physically struck. He had not known that I was once pledged to another. There was undisguised hurt on his face. If this revelation tore him, then my next one would certainly shatter him. "There was a reason I didn't want to enter the stasis capsule. I almost told Jaga, but I lost my nerve. When you held my hand," tears were streaming down my face, making my vision of Tygra's face only a mismatch of orange and white streaked with black, "And you escorted me to the pod, I kept my silence."

I swiped at my face, not noticing the trail of crimson mixing with tears tracking down my cheeks. "I never told Kijani," I was mumbling now. My eyes fluttered closed as I swooned slightly. It was getting hard to concentrate. I was hot and cold and getting so confused.

"I should have told him, you. I'm sorry." I just wanted to rest, sleep. But, I had to complete my confession. I looked up to where the males had been standing, but I could see nothing. I barely felt myself rise from the floor. Strong arms, warm body held me close, the heartbeat strong and soothing. "I am the last of my kind," my voice rasped. I could barely hear myself over the pounding in my head. "There were two, but no more; the stasis pod wasn't meant for; I killed them; they died and I forgot…"

**Tygra:**

As Cheetara fell into unconsciousness, Lion-O moved quickly picking her up. His face was a cloud of grief for the cheetah, for all she had suffered and our inability to help. I tapped the communicator on my bolo whip immediately making contact with the control room.

"Snarfer, at your service," the bright reply was such a contrast to the mood of our room that I had to swallow hard before I could speak.

"Snarfer," I was startled at the deadened tone in my voice, but I plodded through with the communiqué. "We have an emergency. Please have Pumyra meet us in sickbay."

"Right away, Tygra," came the reply, suddenly somber and worried. I heard a few clicks of keys and the message being relayed to Pumyra. Terminating the call, I hurried alongside Lion-O toward the lift. As soon as I caught up with him, the elevator arrived. We entered, neither of us speaking, worry permeating the small space.

Things that didn't make sense at the time lit with a clarity that was almost blinding. _How had I not known?_ Everything clicked. Her hesitancy to enter the stasis pod wasn't from worry about Jaga or even the claustrophobia for which she was famous, but because she was with cubs. And, then she had been so sick after we crash-landed here on Third Earth. She had bled for over a week. We thought it was because of how the pod affected her circadian rhythms. _It hadn't been a complication from the pods at all. Gods of Thundera, she had miscarried!_

The realization struck so hard that I staggered under the weight of the knowledge that suddenly I would have given anything not to possess. The door to the lift slid open, and we moved quickly down the corridor to the bay. I stopped when I heard Pumyra running from the other direction.

"Tygra," she hailed, out of breath, "What's happened?"

"Cheetara," I pointed into the room where Lion-O had carried the cheetah.

"By the Ancients," Pumyra swore when she looked into the room. Her eyes traveled over the blood covering Lion-O and tracked further to the unconscious Cheetara. "What happened?" she demanded as she immediately began pulling supplies from various cupboards.

"I, we, she," Lion-O stammered.

I walked in and put a supportive hand on the Lord of the ThunderCat's shoulder. "We think she injured her hand when she shattered the glass on the table."

Pumyra immediately began examining the wound that was still hemorrhaging through the various lacerations covering Cheetara's palm. Grabbing a handful of gauze, the puma applied pressure to the wounds. "Hold this," Pumyra ordered Lion-O, replacing her hand for his. "Not gently," she growled, squeezing his hand firmly around the gauze already becoming saturated with blood.

"Tygra," I jumped at my name being used.

"Get her on O2, and where is the surgical hemostat?"

"Here," I opened a drawer and pulled out a container. I was relieved to be doing something. As Pumyra moved Lion-O out of the way and began applying the hemostat to the bleeders in Cheetara's hand, I set up an oxygen cannula. I knew that the cheetah had lost a lot of blood, and as I finished my task, I quickly moved to the small refrigeration unit. "We all have banked blood," I said removing a bag.

"Good thing," Pumyra practically snarled as she worked feverishly to stem the bleeding. "Gods, she clipped both veins and an artery."

Lion-O looked lost. Knowing that he needed something to do, I tapped him on the shoulder. He startled at my touch. "Here," I said holding out the bag to him, "I need your help with this. We need to warm it before we can get this into her." I showed him the machine and demonstrated with a bag of IV solution.

I looked back at Pumyra who was now washing the cheetah's wound with a sterile saline. She looked up at me, and I felt a brief relief slide through me. "I've got the bleeders to stop," she explained, "But I need to make sure there are no glass shards embedded. Will you stand by to help?"

-------------

**Lion-O**

Through the small observation window, I watched as Pumyra finished her tasks. She readjusted two IV lines pumping fluids and antibiotics into Cheetara. After checking the fluid levels, she made several notations on a tablet and placed the medical chart at the end of the occupied bed. I moved away from the door as Pumyra opened it.

A gentle smile played on the puma's lips as she regarded me. "Have you eaten anything?"

I barely shook my head in the form of a negative. "Come on," Pumyra coaxed, putting an arm around my broad shoulders. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. Even with her gentle persuasion and assistance to leave, I felt myself not complying. My eyes locked back to the small portal in the door. Only Pumyra's hand on my face forced me to look away.

"She's sleeping," the healer promised, dragging my eyes back to focus on her rather than the small window they had tracked back toward. "You're exhausted. You need sleep and food."

"I took the shower," I grumbled in defense.

She smiled at me and shook her head. "Just because you follow one order does not give you the right to ignore my other ones."

"I don't want to go," I admitted. "I don't want her to be alone."

"Who said she'd be alone?"

"You _have_ to be here," I tried to explain, looking for answers even for myself.

"Tygra told me what happened," Pumyra confessed. I must have given her an ambiguous look because she continued, "The whole story, not just how she cut her hand. I was there for that; remember?" I must have closed my eyes against her words because I felt her hand gently squeeze my shoulder in response. "You didn't know."

"That doesn't matter," I growled, the anger in my voice directing back onto myself. "I do now, and that doesn't matter either!"

Pumyra stepped away from me, her copper eyes glistening with emotion. "I don't believe you just said that."

I ran my hands through my mane as I rethought my choice of words. The healer was right; I was so tired I couldn't formulate a sentence that made any sense. "Of course, it matters, but my knowledge of what happened doesn't change anything. I haven't been a very good friend." The admission cost me my composure, and I choked back the sob that almost made it through my clenched teeth.

"Do you want to stay?"

The fact that Pumyra was even granting me a chance to ask spoke volumes. "Please," I whispered.

Pumyra bent her head. "She'll be sleeping for awhile now. The anesthesia from the surgery on her hand will take some time to metabolize from her system. It is for the best that she gets as much rest as possible. Her body still needs time to repair itself from the amount of blood she lost."

A soft grunt from the doorway brought both of our attentions to focus on Tygra holding a tray filled with steaming cups. Pumyra motioned him to enter and gracefully took the loaded tray from him. "Snarf would be undeterred," the tiger explained as Pumyra placed the platter on a low table surrounded by a couch and additional chairs. The puma slid onto the sofa and waited for us to take our seats as well.

"Thank goodness for that," Pumyra breathed as she inhaled the aroma of savory soup and the equally enticing herbal tea next to it.

Tygra sent me a bemused look. It wasn't often that a ThunderCat showed his or her gratitude for our resident snarf. Tygra handed me a cup of each item and took a set for himself as well. After a quick sip from the steaming mug, he asked, "How is she?"

Pumyra looked up at him and smiled hesitantly. "Physically, her recovery looks good although I won't know until she wakes up the extent of nerve damage, if any."

Tygra nodded and sipped in silence from his mug. There was a lull as we all fell into our own thoughts. I closed my eyes realizing that this was the first chance I had to rest. I was exhausted. I heard Pumyra say something, but I kept my eyes firmly closed until the door leading to the sickbay room opened and closed again. I cracked my eyes to find Tygra looking at me with what I could only describe as a guarded look.

"I'm awake," I growled softly, pushing myself to an upright position from where I had slumped.

Tygra made a noncommittal grunt. I noticed his gaze shift back to the sickbay as well. Although I wasn't relishing the answer, I finally decided to broach the subject that we had all been dancing around or outright denying. "Tygra," the tiger's eyes locked back to mine at the seriousness projecting in my voice. "What she said. Is it true?"

Tygra took his time answering. He seemed to shift in his chair as he sifted for the correct words. "The Acinonyx Clan ends with Cheetara."

He could see the finality of his statement's affect on me as my head tipped against my chest under the weight of his words. "What Cheetara said is true. The Acinonyx Clan was charged with the safe passage of the flagship. When the mutants attacked, they wiped out the clan. Cheetarta knows this first hand. The assault triggered her sixth sense. When they died, she felt it – all of them.

"Cheetara already told you that she was mated. When a mate-bond is established, it is both physical and psychic in nature. But the Acinonyx were a unique clan. They each possessed a gift of psionics, usually not as strong as Cheetara's has the potential to be, but these powers allowed for an interwoven rapport with each clan member, a psionic kinship.

"It is traumatic enough when your life mate is ripped from you. Add to that an entire clan psionic bond, and the result is indescribable. I hope that you never see or experience such a tragedy."

I attempted to digest all of the information that Tygra provided. I couldn't even begin to understand the ramifications. There was so much of the clan system of which I was unaware. I suddenly wondered what other traditions and clanship information I was lacking. But, Cheetara had said more. Things I didn't want confirmed but needed to be.

"Then when she said there were two but no more, she was talking about being pregnant?" The hesitancy and quietness in my voice were the only betrayals of my feelings for the injured cheetah.

Tygra's head dipped in sorrow. "Yes, but it is far worse, I fear." Tygra's words sparked a gaping hole in my gut, and I sat sharply upright as he continued. "Long before any of this, the Acinonyx Clan was in danger. For some unknown reason, their numbers were already decreasing. They mate for life, yet their pairings usually only produced one set of offspring, twins."

"Twins," I muttered. Could the information get any worse? Had Cheetara not suffered enough? "She lost them both. How could _you_ have not known?" The roar of my final statement took me off-guard. It was filled with rage, displaced and full of grief and directed at the only other person in the room.

Tygra bowed his head. I could see that he was having as hard of a time handling all of this as I was. He held his composure better than I. When he looked at me, the tears shimmering in his eyes were the only testament of how much guilt he was feeling. "We had no true indications. Cheetara never said anything. When she was sick, after the crash…"

Tygra's voice broke as a memory washed over me. We had all been worried about the cheetah. She had insisted it was a product of the suspension capsule, and being the only adult female among us, we knew no better. "Did she know?" my voice was a hushed whisper.

"I don't think so, not at the time. You have to remember, that of the adults Cheetara is the youngest of us, present company excluded. She was only twenty-two cycles when Kijani and the rest were lost to us. I can only guess that the trauma of losing her mate, her clan, buried the memories deeply in her subconscious."

"And, when I asked her about Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O, I tore open those old wounds and brought everything to light." Bitter self-recrimination saturated my words.

"You didn't know," the voice was a soft wash of comfort coming from the door to the sickbay that neither of us had heard open. I looked up hoping to see her, but found the kind face of the healer instead. Pumyra walked further into the room and placed a gentle hand on each of us. "Neither of you knew. And, from what I can gather, at the time, Cheetara didn't know either."

Both Tygra and I bore Pumyra's words stoically. Whether or not she spoke the truth, it didn't absolve us of our guilt. And while we were not responsible for the events leading up to the tragedy, we were responsible for our actions following. I knew something was wrong, yet I could not coax Cheetara's confidence. As if Pumyra read my thoughts, she continued, "You cannot help unless she asks for it."

Tygra stood. "She did come to me. Or tried to. I was too intent on the ceremony what it meant; I didn't think, didn't see." His words tapered off to a harsh whisper. Pumyra walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The tiger shook off the small token of comfort.

"You can't blame yourself," Pumyra began, knowing that her words were falling on deaf ears. "Do you think that Cheetara blames you? Or you?" the puma asked her eyes traveling to look in mine. Both Tygra and I lowered our heads bearing the truth of her words.

"I don't. And, I'm sure she doesn't either. Now, when you are done with your pity party, you," the healer pointed at me, "can go inside. I put the cot in there for a reason. Use it. But don't you set foot in there until you can offer support instead of guilt."

Pumyra then turned to Tygra. "You can relieve him later. Right now, we need to talk to the others. We respect Cheetara's privacy on other matters, but everyone else is worried and would appreciate the update on her condition. Then, you're going to get some sleep." With an arm draped around the tiger's shoulder, the puma herded him from the room.

-------------

**Cheetara**

Red, fiery hair splayed across the side of my narrow bed. Some of the tendrils were almost close enough to reach, if my hand weren't wrapped in what felt like yards of dressing and gauze. Even if I could get the hand to move, I had already discovered that any motion caused enough pain to jar me fully awake. Something I was not quite willing to do to the slumbering lion resting on my bed.

My brain felt muddled. My other hand was tethered to two different IV lines pumping fluids into my body. Very carefully, I moved it into my field of vision. My Acinonyx markings contrasted vividly with the pallor of my skin. My clothing had been traded for a treatment gown.

Other than some throbbing in my bandaged hand, I had no other pain. Yet, at the moment, I wasn't sure why I was lying in Pumyra's sickbay. Tiredly, I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift. Perhaps, if I didn't try too hard, things would become clearer.

_Thundera. Kinetic fireball. Electrical fire. Metal explosion. Pain. Crimson blood. Loss. Death. "She is not and never will be my sister!" _

My eyes opened abruptly, stemming the overriding memories and emotions and replacing them with the sights and sounds of the Cat's Lair sickbay. I remembered. The lion at my side shifted and pushed himself from the mattress. My eyes locked with his worried ones.

"Hey," he said, his voice still laden with the last vestiges of sleep rumbling deeper than its usual cadence.

I managed a half smile; at least, I hoped that is what it looked like. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. Memories of the distant past mingling with those of the much too recent past were too fresh in my mind's eye to not be reflected in my speech. My eyes betrayed me though.

"Are you in pain?" Lion-O asked, checking the monitors and preparing to go get assistance, presumably from Pumyra.

I shook my head negatively and reached out my hand to stop him. I had forgotten about the bandages. I made an involuntary gasp of pain that stopped the lion in his tracks. "Yes, you are," he asserted, but instead of continuing on his way, he returned to my side.

"Only when I move," I admitted, my voice came as a fracturing rasp.

"Do you remember what happened?"

I thought about pretending I didn't. It would make life so much easier even if just for this moment. But, then again, those secrets had cost me so much already. "Cut my hand on the glass."

Lion-O nodded, but his eyes searched my face. He was trying to determine how much more I remembered.

I closed my eyes against his penetrating gaze. "I remember everything else too."

I felt a gentle hand slide against my cheek, catching a tear before it disappeared in my hair. I swallowed hard and brought my eyes to meet Lion-O's. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" his voice rang with incredulity. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I, on the other hand…"

"Please," the hand that housed the IV lines reached up and caught the lion's hand, "Don't. It's over."

Lion-O stared at our intertwined fingers and gently lowered his hand so that mine was once again resting on the mattress. "Do you want to talk about it?"

My heart hurt with the offer. Part of me wanted to bury everything in the past, and part of me wanted to pour everything out into the open. "Not yet," was the only answer I could come up with that was truthful.

The lion's grip tensed with my answer before resuming a gentle caress of my fingers. "You should get some sleep," he suggested and began to pull his hand away.

I linked my fingers back with his and pulled gently keeping him by my side. "When I'm ready, will you listen?"

Lion-O's grim face lightened at my request. "If that is what you want."

I nodded, feeling sleep encroaching. It was suddenly becoming difficult to keep my eyes open. As they drifted closed, a brief image of two children, a boy and girl, came into focus. They were laughing and playing a game of chase. Their markings were clearly Acinonyx.

---------

_A/N: I'm marking this one as complete. I haven't completely ruled out an epilogue, but I'm all right with leaving this as the end of this particular story too. After all, there is always room for another story, at another time, if the muse so strikes._

_A special thank you to all who took the time to leave a review or post a story alert/author alert. It means a great deal to me to know that you liked (or didn't) what I have written and/or my take on a particular character. Regards, RL._


End file.
